


Anosmia

by watashinomori



Series: Eternamente Seu [2]
Category: Young Justice
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Romance, Smut, mentions of vomit
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashinomori/pseuds/watashinomori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anosmia é a perda total do olfato. Não mais ele sentia aquele cheiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Anosmia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695750) by [watashinomori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashinomori/pseuds/watashinomori)



Kid Flash estava em seu apartamento, comendo todo os lanches que, bom, haviam sido comprados para ele de qualquer maneira. Sorriu achando as diversas semelhanças entre esse KF e o antigo. Bart desenvolvera essa mania terrível de invadir seu apartamento quando em alguma missão sentisse fome. A primeira vez quase matou o rapaz, não se deve entrar na casa de um membro da família de morcegos sem ser convidado. Mas Dick terminou por colocar o rapaz na lista branca das defesas.

Hoje Nightwing não patrulharia a cidade, hoje era o aniversário da morte de Wally. Bart também não teria missão, nem o Flash ou Tigress. Todos esses heróis fizeram por tradição nesse dia se reunirem no Ártico, numa coordenada específica. Bart terminou seu lanche, e a refeição saudável que Richard insistira para ele comer, e olhou para o herói mais velho, esperando.

-Vamos, KF?

-Yup - respondeu se alongando.

Bart tornara-se rápido o suficiente para, quase literalmente, saltar através do espaço. Se bem alimentado ele seria mais rápido que chegar até um Zeta-Beam e teleportar até o Ártico. Isso e o fato que Nightwing ainda não retornara à Liga e não 'tinha autorização'. Não que fizesse alguma diferença ele tinha uma autorização superior advinda da Batcave e outra hackeada. Entretanto, ele preferia deixar a Liga acreditar que era independente do Batman e seus pupilos.

Tocou o ombro do rapaz. Desde que tivera um colapso nervoso em vê-lo se machucar com a roupa de Kid Flash, o manto fora reformulado e atualizado. Subiu nas costas dele, com um rubor de embaraço pelo método de transporte, e num instante encarava o Flash, no frio do polo norte.

-Tigress? - perguntou se recompondo.

-Ela está ocupada, aparentemente. Você devia arrumar algumas dessas ocupações - sorriu para ele.

-Eu arrumo, ocupações, só que nenhuma tem prioridade acima de Walls, nada vai ter - tocou o ombro do homem e caminhou até o local onde ele um dia quebrara tentando assimilar o que perdera.

Ajoelhou-se e removeu a máscara. Chorou, sentia a trilha das lágrimas queimar no frio intenso. Seu corpo tremia tanto pelo frio quanto pela tristeza. A maior parte do tempo ele se mantinha bem, saía com garotas, conversava com os amigos e não evitava tópicos sobre o melhor amigo que se fora. Ocasionalmente soltava um " _Wally também fazia isso_ " ou " _Walls gostava disso_ ", mas não vinha cheio de tristeza e perda, mas com nostalgia. Porém naquele dia do ano ele juntava toda a tristeza, dor e perda que ficara guardada e desabava no frio do Ártico. Gritou e e socou a neve fofa, sentiu braços o apertando e um corpo vibrando o aquecendo. Apertou a figura esguia diante de si o aninhando contra o peito. Flash observou a interação entre os dois. Depois da morte de Wally, Dick se tornara membro da família, oficializado quando batizara Don Allen. O que gerou diversas piadas sobre como Barry escolhera bilionários para apadrinhar seus filhos (Bruce era padrinho de Dawn, e Hal o importunava até hoje por não ter sido ele), ele devolveu dizendo que Ollie teria que ser o padrinho de Bart então.

Aproximou-se deles e tentou consolá-los. Dick era o pior. A culpa que os velocistas sentiam era grande, mas Dick se culpava por tudo, ele acreditava que sua falta de boa liderança e planejamento, que os segredos que mantivera levou o Time a quase ser aniquilado e a morte do Kid Flash. "Eu devia saber que eu não sou o maldito Batman" ele dissera. Na opinião do Flash ele seria um ótimo maldito Batman, talvez melhor que o original. Não fora culpa do rapaz, e sim do Reach, se não tivessem seguido seu planejamento o resultado final seria muito pior.

-Bart, Dick. Vamos lá, já passou cinco anos. Não deve doer mais tanto - mentiu. Pois doía, ele sentia a dor. Abraçou os dois e alisou suas costas. Incapaz de se conter mais ele também chorou, apertando os dois.

Todo ano era a mesma coisa, Dick era o primeiro a chorar e o último a parar. Artemis desistira esse ano pois ela sentia-se mal por não sofrer tanto quanto o homem. Depois de cinco anos se tornara um vazio, uma cicatriz, e não mais uma ferida que machuca. Dick lamentava como se tivesse acabado de acontecer, embora quando aconteceu tenha sido tão ruim que o Time não soube o que fazer.

Depois de horas chorando e confortando um ao outro os dois velocistas precisaram ir. Flash era necessário com os gêmeos, Bart sentia fome. Dick olhou para os homens e disse que voltaria depois pelo Zeta-beam. Eles se entreolharam preocupados, uma coisa era ficarem ali com a speedforce para os aquecer, outra coisa era largar Nightwing com apenas seu uniforme no frio do Ártico.

-Vão, eu só vou falar uma despedida, em particular. Eu vou ficar bem - limpou as lágrimas com as costas da mão. - Eu já vou, qualquer coisa eu chamo Bart.

Os outros dois assentiram hesitantemente e se dirigiram ao tubo de zeta-beam, instalado ao lado do local de morte do herói (ordenado pelo Batman para facilitar o luto do filho). Nightwing recolocou a máscara e virou-se novamente para o nada.

-Você não poderia escolher lugar melhor - a voz saía doída pelo frio, a garganta parecia rasgar com cada sílaba. - Sabe, dizem que é sempre mais escuro antes de amanhecer, você escolheu o maldito Ártico! Não amanhece no Ártico, Wall-man. Cinco anos, há cinco anos eu aguardo esse amanhecer - suspirou olhando ao redor. Novas lágrimas queimando atrás da máscara. - Não dá pra sentir esse astre.

Calou-se por um momento deixando as lágrimas rolarem, retirou novamente a máscara para facilitar, acalmou-se e virou para o zeta-beam. Então achou que finalmente chegara ao limite e começara a enlouquecer. Estava amanhecendo, no polo norte. ESTAVA AMANHECENDO! Girou sobre o próprio eixo e encarou a luz inesperada.

Não era preciso ser um detetive, o que ele era, para descobrir que aquilo não era o amanhecer. Uma enorme rachadura vermelha cortava o céu, ela abriu e alargou, sua força empurrando Dick para longe, raios saíram da abertura, mexendo com os sistemas da sua roupa e computadores. Jogou o comunicador longe quando explodiu. Tentou correr para o tubo de zeta-beam antes que essa tempestade o estragasse e ficasse preso no Ártico, escorregou no gelo meio derretido, mal se mantendo em pé. Tentou vigiar a rachadura todo o caminho, para se preparar para as explosões de energia ou raios. Estava sem chão, quase literalmente já que o gelo derretia a velocidades impressionantes, para tentar esquivar, mas vendo de antemão ele podia ao menos diminuir o impacto. Uma explosão o empurrou até o zeta-beam, onde batera com a lateral do seu corpo, se agarrando a máquina, ainda operante. Olhou uma última vez, calculando a próxima explosão. Foi quando o viu, um vulto dentro daquela rachadura, as explosões pareciam tentar expulsá-lo. Seu instinto de superherói atacou, puxou sua arma de gancho, e graças aos deuses morcegos paranoicos, ela era mecânica, não elétrica. Mirou no chão, próximo à rachadura, implorando que o gelo aguentasse seu peso. Recolhendo a corda puxou-se até a abertura. Ele podia sentir o ar ao redor mudando consideravelmente e pela eletricidade estática ao redor, outra explosão estava se formando. Entrou na rachadura entre escorregões, puxou o homem que estava parado, inconsciente, o pegou no colo e tentou se afastar o máximo antes da próxima explosão.

Atirou o gancho mais uma vez, mas o gelo não estava suportando o peso de ambos, cortou o rosto com o gancho que retornou para a arma depois de romper o gelo. Apertando o homem contra o próprio corpo e se usando de escudo esperou a explosão. Bateram contra o zeta-beam, rezou que o homem estivesse bem, tomou seu pulso rapidamente, estável. Mal enxergando a sua frente (aquela claridade súbita, raios e explosões nublaram a visão) entrou com o homem no tubo. Escutou o som, agora abafado, da máquina.

-Reconhecido. Nightwing. Acesso Prioritário-03 - se preparou para gritar a autorização do homem, mas a voz da máquina o interrompeu. - Reconhecido. Kid Flash. B-03 - e a porta de metal abriu, enquanto a rachadura explodia uma última vez e começava a se fechar.

A explosão os empurrou pelo tubo, apareceram no meio da Watchtower, o último local usado pela máquina, o tubo declarando a chegada deles para uma sala vazia. Nightwing estava ajoelhado paralisado, consciente o suficiente para manter o corpo em seus braços seguro do impacto da explosão.

-Wa-Wally? Wally? Wally - murmurou. Acariciando os, embora ainda estivesse com a visão turva, cabelos ruivos. - Wally - o apertou contra o corpo, tremendo, chorando. - SOCORRO! ALGUÉM! - começou a gritar de repente, ciente que o homem precisava de cuidados médicos. Ignorava entretanto a própria cegueira, surdez, ossos quebrados e falta de máscara. Ele não era prioridade. - SOCORRO! ALGUÉM!

Diana entrou voando acompanhada por Hal Jordan, eles paralisaram ao notar o ruivo nos braços de Nightwing. Wonder Woman voou direto para eles enquanto Green Lantern levou a mão para o comunicador.

-Batman, Flash, parem o que estiverem fazendo e venham para a Watchtower, agora.

Dick não ouvia as perguntas de Diana, mas quando ela tentou tirar o rapaz inconsciente de seus braços ele a atacou. Mantendo o homem contra o peito atirou o gancho na mulher, tentou se afastar, sua perna dobrando estranhamente sob seu corpo. Seu olhar era feroz.

-Richard, eu preciso levar vocês para a ala médica. Deixe-me carregar Wallace.

-NÃO! SE AFASTE! NÃO VAI TIRÁ-LO DE MIM! - ele visivelmente não escutava.

-Diana, deixe-me - Hal envolveu os rapazes com o anel. - Dick, eu vou levá-los, juntos até a ala médica, ok?

Nightwing ainda não ouvia. Quando percebeu que ninguém tentava tirar Wally de seus braços ele voltou a tremer e acariciar os cabelos do outro, murmurando seu nome. Flash passou pelo zeta-beam observando a cena que surgiu diante de si. Nightwing, sem máscara, segurando um homem em seus braços, um corte terrível na bochecha, Hal os envolvendo com o anel e Diana parada, levemente surpresa com algo. Então ele notou algo errado. Virou novamente para o homem adormecido nos braços de Dick e o reconheceu.

-WALLY! - num instante estava do lado da bolha verde. - Deixe-me pegá-lo, Hal.

-Nightwing está em surto. Se você tentar tirar o garoto dos braços dele vai ser atacado.

-É O MEU GAROTO, HAL! EU AGUENTO ALGUNS SOCOS!

-Mas Dick não - Batman surgiu atrás dele. Ninguém notou sua chegada. - Dick está num estado ainda pior que Wallace. Tanto físico quanto mental, possivelmente, se tentar tirar o rapaz sem o acalmar primeiro ele pode entrar em colapso. Jordan, leve-os para a ala médica - Flash seguiu obediente, visivelmente irritado.

Green Lantern depositou os rapazes na mesma cama. Batman se aproximou devagar.

-Dick - murmurou tirando o capuz. - Deixe que examinem o rapaz - o olhar do mais novo era vago, ainda murmurava o nome do ruivo e balançava o corpo pra frente e pra trás levemente. - Dick - chamou mais firme e o rapaz virou para o encarar, mas ainda não parecia ver nada a sua frente. - Deixe que examinem o rapaz. Você também precisa de cuidados.

-Não o tire de mim, pai. Eu não quero perdê-lo de novo - chorou baixo, a voz cortando o coração de Bruce.

-Ninguém vai tirá-lo de você. Só vamos cuidar de vocês - tocou o rosto do filho com carinho.

-Não... Não o tir... - e o mundo escureceu.

-/-/-/-/-

Abriu os olhos confuso, tentando lembrar onde estava e o que acontecera. Aos poucos um pensamento se formou. "Wally, onde está o meu Wally?". Olhou ao redor, estava numa cama com cortinas fechadas, mal registrando o ambiente, só percebendo que estava sozinho.

-W-W-Wally? - murmurou baixo, lágrimas se assomando. - Walls? - sua voz saía rouca e baixa.

"Foi um sonho, seu idiota, ninguém volta do mundo dos mortos" sentou abruptamente, olhos arregalados, seu corpo todo dolorido. "Seu Wally West continua morto" e gritou. Com todos seus pulmões. Não demorou até começar a vomitar e a tremer. Havia sido um sonho muito cruel.

Bruce estava do seu lado. Mal notou o homem abrindo o cortinado e o abraçando.

-Acalme-se, Dick. Respire – ele puxou longas golfadas de ar, vomitou mais, mas essencialmente conseguiu se acalmar, ao menos o vômito cessou.

Ele controlou o próprio estômago e os gritos, porém o choro e o tremor ainda estavam presentes. Balbuciava coisas em romani enquanto chorava, coisas como "eu achei que ele tinha voltado". Ficou sem ar durante alguns momentos, mas no futuro se orgulharia de ter controlado o máximo desse ataque.

-Concentre-se em respirar. Inspire - fez movimentos circulares nas costas do filho. - Expire - apertou o rapaz contra o peito, repetindo as ordens suave.

Barry observou a interação entre eles impressionado, ele sabia que Bruce amava seus rapazes e era um bom pai, mas ver era diferente. O rapaz chorava de maneira angustiante, ele tremia e se agarrava ao homem, às vezes ameaçava retomar a vomitar. Passou um longo tempo até ele conseguir normalizar a respiração, mesmo com Bruce repetindo as ordens.

-Eu estou imundo, Bruce - tentou de afastar, a voz possuía um tom de profunda tristeza, mas havia se tornado firme.

Bruce segurou o rosto do rapaz e olhou fundo nos olhos dele procurando saber se ele finalmente se controlara. Parecendo satisfeito permitiu que o mais novo se ajeitasse na cama. Tirou a camisa dele e pegou uma outra numa cadeira vizinha, o vestiu devagar, lembrando de quando ele chegara à mansão, pequeno e em choque. Fechou as mãos no rosto do rapaz o olhando com adoração.

-Lembre de respirar - disse. - Barry, por favor.

Não foi preciso explicar o que ele queria, ergueu a mão até a cortina e abriu. Wally estava sentado na cama, o torso imobilizado e uma máscara de oxigênio, mas ele estava acordado. Os olhos vermelhos, o choro de Dick cortara o coração de todos na ala médica, Batman garantira que quando seu protegido acordasse houvesse a menor quantidade possível de pessoas presentes, ele sabia que o rapaz teria um ataque ao acordar sem o ruivo por perto. Tim garantira que Bart não ficaria por perto, o jovem fizera um escândalo para ficar com o primo e o amigo, e ele se empenhara em permitir apenas o Flash, que não sairia do lado do sobrinho por nada no universo.

Dick arregalou os olhos e a respiração começou a falhar, levantou aos tropeços, uma perna aparentemente quebrada, no entanto ele nem reparou, ajoelhou ao lado da cama do amigo, tremendo e lutando pra respirar. Ergueu a mão para tocá-lo, mas parou, temendo não ser real. West tirou a máscara de oxigênio e tocou o rosto do amigo.

-Hey - murmurou. Dick tremeu violentamente e chorou, pegando aquela mão e chorando alto.

-Wally! Walls!

-Sim, sou eu - puxou o outro pra cima, estava mais forte que Richard, sua regeneração acelerada pelo metabolismo de velocista. O colocou ao seu lado e o abraçou. - Eu estou aqui. Eu sabia que você viria - Grayson o abraçou e chorou.

Wally repôs a máscara e aninhou o outro homem em seus braços, o melhor que ele conseguia com o torso imobilizado.

-/-/-/-/-

Acordou com o local onde dormia se mexendo e vozes. Arregalou os olhos e viu Wally conversando com Artemis. Wally. Ele parecia tão entretido em sua conversa que não notou que Dick acordara, ele estava deitado ao seu lado, aninhado no travesseiro, fechou os olhos tentando aspirar o cheiro do outro.

-Deixe pra lá. Eu prefiro ele do meu lado - tocou o cabelo do outro inconsciente.

-O único ano que eu decidi não ir você escolhe voltar, Baywatch? - ele riu suave.

-Arty, não me faz rir, babe. Dói e vai acordar Dick.

-Awn, Wall-man é tão fofo preocupado com o amiguinho - fez-se silêncio e o coração de Dick afundou.

Sentou e notou que os amigos estavam se beijando, embora seu movimento os interrompeu. Ele gaguejou algo como banheiro e correu dali. Chegou no banheiro, se apoiou na pia e forçou o grito de frustração para dentro de si. Estava ainda sem muito controle e tudo que conseguiu foi não gritar, mas o enjoo retornou com toda força e o choro. Estava de estômago vazio, ficou com medo de começar a vomitar sangue, percebeu que havia feito de novo, estava com tanto pânico que se afastara da situação.

-Dick? Dick! - Wally entrou no banheiro, correu para seu lado e o segurou. - Calma, eu estou aqui, eu não vou a lugar nenhum - passou um braço ao redor dele. Richard continuava a vomitar, com dificuldade pois não havia mais o que sair. Wallace abriu a torneira e lavou a sujeira, molhou as mãos e limpou o rosto do amigo. - Olhe pra mim. Shhhh. Eu estou aqui. Olhe - limpou as lágrimas.

-Me deixe - murmurou rouco. - Artemis. Vá ficar com ela. Eu sou só amigo... ela...

-Você já viu como você reagiu a minha volta? - sorriu carinhoso. - Cara, se você não fosse um 'mano' eu me apaixonaria - ele tentou gracejar, o efeito foi contrário.

A respiração de Richard se prendeu na garganta, o choro que ele engoliu voltou com força, mas fora silencioso, ele paralisou no lugar e fixou o olhar no ruivo enquanto as lágrimas caíam. Seu olhar possuía uma desesperança tão grande que parecia que haviam arrancado seu coração do peito. E Wallace West entendeu.

-Eu… me desculpe… eu não sabia… eu não quis… - Dick começou a tremer com tanta força que Wally ficou com medo que ele atravessasse o chão. Segurou seus ombros. - OLHE PRA MIM! - gritou assustado. - Eu não vou pra lugar nenhum, olhe pra mim. Eu não quis dizer que não... argh! Não entre em desespero, eu também estou com problemas aqui! OLHE PRA MIM! DROGA! - vibrou pra fora do colete que o imobilizava parcialmente e correu uma mão pelo cabelo. - Podemos sair do banheiro? Sua perna está quebrada, eu estou sem aguentar o cheiro. Não se desculpe - o cortou assim que abriu a boca. - Eu mando Arty sair, nós conversamos, só nós - o menor assentiu.

Wallace arrastou o moreno para fora. Olhou confuso para a loira, ele não sabia o que fazer com a situação que tinha em mãos. Por um lado estava lisonjeado, para dizer o mínimo, por outro estava assustado. Mas uma coisa ele sabia, os sentimentos de Dick não eram correspondidos. Não fazia ideia de como explicaria isso para ele sem que tivesse outro colapso. Suspirando ele depositou o rapaz na cama e olhou para Artemis.

-Arty, você se importaria de nos deixar a sós um pouco?

-Seu colete? - ela perguntou.

-Ficar na speedforce aumentou meus poderes de alguma maneira, eu já estou praticamente curado. Vou ficar bem – ela olhou longamente para Dick.

-Vai mesmo? - ele assentiu, ela deu de ombros e saiu.

-Não era pra você descobrir – Dick disse saltando em pé, sua perna quebrada precisaria de toda uma nova avaliação e possivelmente um milagre, mas aquela dor era bem-vinda, uma vez que estava ajudando a manter o foco longe da dor no peito.

-Sente, antes que essa perna passe do ponto da cura – ralhou sentando o amigo na cama de novo. - Pode ser que não fosse para eu descobri, mas agora é tarde. Desde quando?

-Sempre, eu acho – olhou para qualquer lugar. Isso irritava Wallace, que fechou as mãos no rosto do outro e o virou para si.

-Você entra em colapso por não me achar do seu lado, mas olha pra qualquer lugar menos pra mim? Meio contraditório. Sempre quanto?

-Eu devia ter onze ou doze, foi antes da coisa toda da Liga – suspirou, percebeu que estava entrando no modo treinamento quando sentiu Wally apertar seu nariz.

-Eu não estou falando com o Robin-barra-Nightwing. Dick, _olhe_ pra mim. Nos meus olhos, para de só ficar virado na minha direção. Você sabe o quanto isso me irrita.

-Não é fácil, você sabe como eu estou me sentindo? Eu te perdi mais vezes nesses últimos dez anos do que eu te tive toda a nossa vida. E eu vou ser rejeitado! - ele começou a chorar. - Não negue, está nos malditos olhos que você fica insistindo para eu olhar! EU TE AMO, SEU DESGRAÇADO! - e escondeu o rosto nas mãos chorando copiosamente. - Me deixe sozinho.

-Não – Wally disse calmamente e sentou ao seu lado. - Você vai ter outro ataque. Engraçado como eu faço a coisa toda de voltar dos mortos e você quem precisa ser consolado – passou o braço em torno do ombro dele. - Tio Barry me disse que passou cinco anos, eu nem sei quanto foi pra mim, algo em torno do dia vinte eu perdi a conta – suspirou. - Eu não sentia fome. Céus, eu só queria um Chicken Whizees. Nem anoitecia ou nada. Eu não dormia. Eu contava o tempo na cabeça, segundo por segundo, minutos e horas – apoiou a cabeça no ombro do amigo. - Inventei um monte de teorias, pensei em diversos métodos para tentar voltar para casa. Tudo que se passava em minha cabeça era poder dormir, comer e conversar com meu melhor amigo. Então fale comigo, ok – pediu.

-Droga, isso realmente não deveria ser sobre mim, como eu pude esquecer?

-Porque você é um moleque rico mimado, e eu adoro isso em você. Isso e o fato que mesmo comigo parado cinco anos no tempo você não cresce mais que a altura do meu queixo – recebeu um soco no ombro e gargalhou. - Baixinho!

-Ainda consigo te derrubar e nocautear se ficar falando demais, Kid Idiota – resmungou.

-Então, vamos falar de coisas mais importantes que speedforce e sentimentos confusos, algum filme ou série que eu perdi? Me diz que eles fizeram o filme da saga do Enishi naquele Rurouni Kenshin, mano eu queria muito ver isso!

Dick demorou algum tempo tentando decifrar o que acabara de ouvir, depois lembrou vagamente de um filme de ação japonês que havia vindo de um quadrinho que ele lera tanto quanto todos os outros que o amigo recomendava (ou seja, nada). Eles conversaram sobre bobagens quase todo o dia. Bruce viera e ficara impressionado com a velocidade que o filho melhorara. A primeira vez havia levado três dias só para o ataque acabar, e levara meses para ver um sorriso em seu rosto. Porém o corredor conseguira o feito de em menos de um dia o deixar gargalhando, destroçando a língua inglesa como fazia quando criança.

-/-/-/-/-

Dick acordou novamente sozinho. Contou até três, repetiu mentalmente que tudo era real. Que Wally voltara, só devia ter saído um instante. "Ele usa a speedforce, um instante é mesmo um instante!". Contou até dez. "Ele nunca voltou, nunca riu com você de novo, nunca o abraçou de novo. Ele se foi, para sempre". Gritou a plenos pulmões, apertando a cabeça com força e tremendo.

-Banheiro! Tinha só ido ao banheiro – sentiu o rosto ser erguido e encarou orbes verdes. Dick conseguiu se acalmar e viu que as camas da ala médica estavam juntas, a melhor solução que tinham chegado para os ataques de Dick. - Mais calmo? - perguntou suavemente.

-S-Sim. Desculpa – murmurou envergonhado.

-E agora você é o mais velho, mas continua o mais adorável – apertou as bochechas do outro, sentando ao seu lado.

-Você quem tem o olhar de cachorro pidão – retrucou normalizando a respiração.

-Quer conversar? Eu ia perguntar se queria correr pela Watchtower pregando peças nos heróis, mas você está acamado até essa perna melhorar, então...

-Eu... não sei – olhou para o amigo. - Sentimentos confusos, lembra?

-Eu ainda tenho uma lista enorme de prioridades, tipo, jogos. Qual o mais novo fps? Vale a pena? Ou Pokémon?

-O quê sobre Pokémon?

-Eu não deveria precisar explicar o uso de Pokémon numa conversa, Dick – respondeu seriamente. Eles gargalharam. - Artemis estava vendo alguém. Ou está. Ela ainda não decidiu.

-Eu sei – murmurou olhando para os lados.

-Sabe?

-Sim, ela não estava no Ártico por esse motivo. Mas sair com alguém não é necessariamente um impedimento, é? Quero dizer, eu estou saindo com alguém também.

-Quem? - Wally tentou soar o mais indiferente possível. Mas desde que percebera que Dick estava apaixonado ele criara aquela ilusão de que era como um deus na vida do outro homem. Idolatrado, único e verdadeiro. Por algum motivo a ideia de que Richard poderia namorar soava mais alheia ao seu ouvido do que a de Artemis.

-Isso importa? - Wally assentiu. - Eu não lembro o nome dela, eu estava num bar, ela também, fomos para um motel e trocamos os números de celulares, ela ligou umas duas vezes. Nunca me incomodei em decorar seu nome, não é como se eu fosse ligar pra ela – deu de ombros. - Não é como se eu realmente namorasse firme com ninguém, no fim das contas. Eu só amo você. A única que me fez considerar foi Babs, mas ela mesma sabe que no fim eu não vou ser um bom partido até me resolver com o que sinto por você.

-Babs? Tipo em Barbara Gordon? Tipo em Batgirl?

-Tipo em Oráculo – suspirou. - Muita coisa aconteceu.

-Muita coisa?

-Joker.

-Oh – o silêncio reinou. - Eu sei que vai soar idiota, mas eu preciso perguntar. Você tem certeza que é amor? Não pode estar confundindo?

-Acho que em, sei lá, treze anos eu tive tempo suficiente para entender que não é só uma confusão – sorriu dolorido, agradecendo que o quarto estivesse escuro o suficiente para Wally não perceber suas lágrimas.

-Eu disse que era idiota, só queria ter certeza, _geez_ – passou a mão nos cabelos. - Mas você, tipo, se sente atraído por caras? Você nunca ficou antes com nenhum.

-Eu nunca fiz escândalo sobre isso, mas eu já saí com alguns caras. Kon-El, por exemplo.

-Tipo em...

-Conner Kent, sim. Pare com esses 'tipo em'. Você sabe exatamente de quem eu estou falando.

-Mas ele...

-Foi antes de Megan, ele estava confuso sobre como se sentia e eu não vou mentir que eu também. Era a primeira vez que um cara que não fosse velocista, ruivo, guloso e idiota me atraía. Foi estranho e não foi além de um beijo no vestuário.

-Velocista, ruivo, lindo e gostoso você quis dizer – corrigiu empurrando o outro de leve.

-O que te fizer se sentir melhor, Wall-man.

-Lindo e gostoso, então – Dick gargalhou. - Ok, você é bissexual.

-Não se preocupe, eu sei que você não é.

-Eu não sou – confirmou. - Mas eu mentiria se falasse que a ideia de ficar com você não me atrai, não de uma maneira sexual, mas tem seu apelo. Eu acabei de passar o pior momento da minha vida, e olha que eu tive uns bem ruins. Mas só olhar pro seu rosto e pronto. Eu sinto que consigo rir de novo. Eu achei que quando pudesse dormir só sonharia com o pesadelo que foi aquele tempo na speedforce, onde o momento mais emocionante foi contar os segundos e fechar o dia 1. Parece coisa pouca, sabe, ser apenas entediante. Mas depois de tanto tempo sem nem conseguir marcar o tempo passado. Eu achei que ia enlouquecer, eu acho que comecei a enlouquecer. Mas quando eu adormeci com você nos meus braços eu sonhei com a primeira patrulha que fizemos juntos – passou um braço em torno do ombro do outro e o apertou. - Eu te amo, mas é algo platônico.

-Eu não me importaria – Dick soluçou, mostrando agora que estava chorando. - Se eu puder ficar ao seu lado, eu não me importo.

-Eu ainda amo Artemis.

-Eu não me importo.

-Eu a desejo – explicou.

-Eu não me importo.

-Eu sou ciumento, eu não aceitaria que você ficasse com mais ninguém, mesmo eu não podendo te dar algo que você quer e ficando com outras pessoas.

-Eu não me importo – jogou o corpo contra o ruivo, o apertando e chorando. - Eu não me importo, eu não me importo. Desde que você esteja ao meu lado, eu não me importo com mais nada.

-Dick, isso é algo sério.

-EU SEI – gritou o empurrando levemente para olhar em seus olhos. -Eu sei – repetiu mais docemente. - Eu sou seu Wallace West. Desde muito antes de você perceber, eu vivo minha vida para você. Eu me darei completamente para você, para que me tome como bem entender – tocou os lábios dele com um dedo, impedindo que ele o interrompesse. - Eu só peço uma coisa em troca. Eu quero uma vez. Eu não quero retornar a ideia de morrer sem nunca ter sido seu, de apenas sonhar como seria. Eu quero saber qual é o seu gosto, seu toque, seu calor, tudo – colou os peitos, os lábios roçando uma orelha do outro. - Me tome apenas uma vez e eu serei seu por toda eternidade – murmurou.

Wally olhava arregalado para a parede a sua frente. Como tudo mudara tão rápido, eles estavam rindo sobre Pokémon, houve um pouco de conversa triste e então Richard Grayson estava sobre seu colo sussurrando de maneira sensual em seus ouvidos. E o pior era que estava funcionando. Aquela conversa sobre tomar, gosto, toque e calor, tudo que estava implícito e explícito o fizeram lembrar que ele passara cinco anos sozinho. Não era sua cabeça de cima que estava pensando. Não era justo com Dick. Nenhum pouco. Não.

Mas seu corpo ignorou os protestos de sua mente, empurrando o rapaz apenas o suficiente para tomar sua boca com sofreguidão. Sentiu mãos se fecharem num abraço firme o puxando para mais perto, pedindo por mais. Fechou os olhos e tocou o outro, o empurrando levemente para deitar na cama. Queria ir devagar, mas seu corpo implorava que fosse rápido. Havia uma urgência no ar.

-Eu não sei o que fazer – admitiu contra o pescoço do outro. Era bom morder e sugar aquele ponto, especialmente quando arrancava sons deliciados. Antes que percebesse estava com as costas na cama, Dick sobre ele.

-Deixa que eu resolvo então – ouviu a voz rouca. Estremeceu. Se desesperou por um milissegundo, algo muito longo para um velocista. Mas a promessa de alívio, fosse como fosse, era mais tentadora.

Puxou o outro para continuar o beijando. Usou as próprias mãos para tocar onde conseguia, mas as roupas ficavam teimosamente no caminho. Arrancou a camisa rapidamente e lutou contra a calça do outro. Retirá-la envolvia o homem levantar, e ele estava ocupado demais em se roçar deliciosamente sobre seu corpo para juntar coragem de o parar para arrancar o pedaço de pano. Por fim Wally decidiu por afastá-lo minimamente e usar sua supervelocidade para deixar ambos nus. O próprio Dick mal percebeu o que aconteceu até estar pelado.

-Elas... no caminho... – tentou explicar, mordendo o lábio em frustração. - Ah, que se dane – e o puxou de volta para um beijo.

Quando ambos se tocaram, pele contra pele, Dick sentiu-se desfazer. Algo no fundo da sua mente o tentava convencer que era tudo ilusão, que deveria parar e retornar a sanidade. Mas ele não pararia por nada no mundo. Se fosse qualquer artifício de vilões ou alucinação ele iria até o fim. Isso era tudo que ele desejava no mundo. Levou sua mão para entre as nádegas, tentando se preparar o mais rápido possível, antes que Walls pudesse mudar de ideia. A outra mão levou até suas ereções, já gotejantes de excitação, e as acariciou juntas. Tremia de prazer, sentiu lágrimas se formarem atrás dos olhos, mas engoliu o choro e deixou um gemido escapar.

Por outro lado, ruivo estava perplexo. Estava sendo tocado por um homem. A ereção de um homem estava sendo esfregada contra a sua, ele se movia sobre seu corpo. Um homem. Por que raios ainda estava tão bom? Por que se sentia as portas de um orgasmo? Agarrou o traseiro do outro, quando percebeu que ele usava os próprios dedos para se penetrar.

-Dick – chamou rouco, entre um ofegar particularmente ruidoso. - Chega. Pare de me provocar – era difícil juntar coerência.

O moreno tirou os dedos de si e empurrou do outro para deitar, ergueu o corpo e sentou sobre o membro do outro. Fora demorado e doloroso, as lágrimas escaparam com a dor. Wally sentou de imediato, xingando no próprio prazer, apertando o corpo diante de si. Ele não achara que Dick ia... Oh céus, ele achou que ele seria... Oh, aquilo era bom!

-Mais – pediu.

Prontamente foi atendido, o outro se moveu vagarosamente, primeiro quase nada, depois um pouco mais longe, por fim engajaram um ritmo acelerado. Wally começou a vibrar instintivamente, o que deixou o moreno em seus braços totalmente incoerente. Ele gritava em romani e a única coisa que conseguia distinguir era seu nome repetido várias vezes. Seus olhos estavam revirados, ele inteiro perdido no prazer do ato. Wally absorveu aquela visão, a coisa mais sensual que vira na vida, Richard Grayson em êxtase, rebolando sobre si. O puxou contra seu corpo, suas mãos se enterrando em sua coxa, acelerando ainda mais o ritmo. Atingiu um ponto que o fez arquear as costas enquanto atingia o clímax, quase tocando a cabeça no colchão. Maldita flexibilidade. Ele gozou seguindo o menor, entretanto ainda estava rígido.

-Desculpe – murmurou, fechando as mãos no quadril do outro e o movendo devagar. - Mas tem tanto tempo que eu acho que vou precisar de mais uma vez para abaixar de novo – beijou aonde alcançava movendo o homem sobre si.

-Você me dá um bônus e pede desculpa? - ele gargalhou, retomando o controle dos movimentos.

-/-

Por fim foram precisas quatro vezes para Wallace se satisfazer. Eles ainda fizeram uma quinta, pois na última Dick ficara por chegar. Eles adormeceram trêmulos e exaustos, sem se incomodar em vestir as roupas ou limpar a bela bagunça que deixaram nos lençóis. O máximo de juízo que juntaram fora pegar alguma comida num armário que tinha na ala médica para Wally. Um ganido baixo e som de cortinas sendo puxadas acordou os rapazes, que entraram logo em alerta.

-NÃO! EU VEJO ELES PRIMEIRO, DEPOIS VOCÊS VEM! - Bart gritava da porta. - Vô, por favor! Por favorzinho!

-Não seja irrazoável, Bart. Nós temos que verificá-los. Todo mundo tem querido ver os rapazes. Não é só você quem está preocupado. Agora se mova e nos deixe passar.

-NÃO! Jaime, me ajuda – Os rapazes dentro das cortinas tiveram a decência de corar.

Wally os vestiu o mais rápido que pôde, mas para limpar os lençóis ele teria que trocá-los ou no mínimo sair das cortinas para qualquer coisa. Não importa o quão rápido ele fosse, Flash o veria. Olhou assombrado para o companheiro que parecia estar na mesma linha de raciocínio.

-Você tinha que fazer cinco vezes? - murmurou irritado para o moreno, aproveitando que Bart e Jaime tentavam convencer o pessoal a deixá-los ir primeiro.

-Como se eu quem fosse o culpado. Eu pedi uma vez – lembrou.

-O que a gente faz? - perguntou desesperado.

-Eu quem sei? Eu esqueci que não estávamos, necessariamente, num lugar privado – corou.

-Deixe os rapazes irem primeiro, Barry. Melhor acordar Dick com a menor quantidade de pessoas possível – Batman se fez ouvir, e todos assentiram.

-Oh céus, ele sabe – Dick caiu na cama. - Eu posso morrer agora. Me enterre, Wally. Espere! Esses passos. Ah não! - enfiou as mãos na cara.

Depois de alguns segundos as cortinas se abriram e um Bart furioso olhava para eles, enquanto Blue Beetle parava atrás dele com um sorriso sem graça.

-VOCÊS TEM IDEIA DO QUÃO PERTO ESTIVERAM DE MORRER?

-Eu tenho – Dick disse por entre as mãos. - Eu ouvi... Damian.

-EXATO! SE EU NÃO TIVESSE CORRIDO ELE TERIA ENTRADO PRIMEIRO! VOCÊ ACHA QUE ELE TEM IDADE PARA VER _AQUILO_? CÉUS, EU NÃO TENHO!

- _Cariño_ , vê? Uma vez sua vontade de aparecer serviu para um bem maior – Jaime gracejou retraindo a armadura.

-AGORA NÃO É HORA DE BRINCAR!

-Desculpa? - Wally falou. - Mas o que é um Damian?

-O novo Robin – todos responderam. - Filho do Bruce – Dick acrescentou ainda com as mãos sobre o rosto. - E meu pupilo e irmão mais novo. E o Bruce _vai_ me matar por ele quase nos pegar... bem... nus numa cama cheia de... Ah, você captou a mensagem.

Wally empalideceu. Levantou o companheiro e trocou os lençóis o deixando cair de novo com a cara escondida, mas suas orelhas estavam vermelhas. Notou a interação entre os outros dois rapazes, o jovem adulto Jaime murmurava coisas entre risos para um furioso Bart que tentava não sorrir para algumas. Eles estavam segurando as mãos e em alguns momentos o latino esfregava o nariz, ou os lábios, contra a bochecha do adolescente. Ergueu uma sobrancelha diante daquilo.

-A sorte de vocês é que desde a piada da pimenta o vovô não está com o nariz muito bom, e o moleque ainda é novo demais pra entender o que esse cheiro significa, seus animais. Mas boa sorte em explicar pro Jason e pro Tim – Dick resmungou tentando se enterrar na cama.

-Jason? Tipo em Robin número 2? - isso funcionou para tirar as mãos do rosto de Dick que lhe lançou um olhar irritado.

-Oh, esse você não sabia mesmo. Ele tá vivo de novo. Mas por que meus irmãos vieram? Quero dizer, foi o Wally quem voltou.

-É, mas eles se lembram de como você ficou quando Wally desapareceu – Bart sentou ao seu lado. - Ok, o Tim lembra, o Damian ficou curioso e o Jason queria encontrar outro morto-vivo, ou o que o valha. Eu ia perguntar como você está lidando, mas considerando como eu os encontrei acho que deixa pra lá – Jaime sentou em uma cadeira diante deles.

-Só tomem cuidado de não repetirem, _ese?_ – uma sombra cruzou o olhar de Dick.

-Não vamos – respondeu, um bolo se formando em sua garganta e lágrimas ameaçando sair.

O ruivo viu Jaime olhar para as costas enquanto murmurava inaudível, e lançar um olhar piedoso para Dick.

-Agora que _mi amor_ resolveu tudo aqui eu vou chamar o resto do pessoal, _ese_? - levantou e recolocou a armadura.

-Pra que a armadura? - Wally perguntou.

-Tente namorar o neto do Flash e você vai entender – e saiu.


	2. Capítulo 2

Bruce ficara à porta vigiando o filho mais velho. Tim e Jason o provocavam, Jason um pouco mais preocupante. As mãos permaneciam mais tempo na coxa de Dick, quando se inclinava para soltar alguma piada, ou deslizavam quando as retirava. Ele chegava perto demais do irmão mais velho, e se não conhecesse o filho que tinha acharia que teria sérios problemas na mansão (pois querendo ou não os quatro iriam para casa essa noite). Entretanto, ele também estava consciente do olhar desafiador que o segundo Robin lançava para o primeiro Kid Flash antes, durante e depois de cada ação. Todd estava tentando enciumar o ruivo. Isso poderia trazer problemas.

Damian por outro lado, e graças a todos os deuses nesse universo, estava obtuso sobre toda a questão sexual que estava acontecendo na ala médica. Até onde seu caçula sabia Dick reagira da mesma maneira com a morte do irmão que ele 'odiava'. A santa inocência do garoto que só vivera para treinar e se tornar um assassino o salvara, ele nunca achou que faria isso, mas agora agradecia imensamente Talia por não permitir que ele tivesse tido uma infância normal.

Flash pareceu pegar alguma coisa no ar, pois sumiu por volta de dois segundos enquanto todos estavam distraídos. Quando ressurgiu parecia irritado com os rapazes, como se não soubesse de quem deveria ter raiva. Batman gesticulou para que se aproximasse.

-O que houve?

-Você sabe o que houve, você sempre sabe. Aparentemente todo mundo sabe e ninguém me contou – Batman suspirou, um som estranho vindo dele.

-Ninguém sabia, todo mundo desconfiou. Bart estava muito firme em não deixar ninguém entrar e o cheiro era bem denunciante. Eu só não sei o que significa. Eu sei o que Dick sente, mas, Wallace?

-Eu sei, por isso eu não sei de quem ter raiva. Wally é meu garoto, um filho praticamente. Dick às vezes chega a ser frágil. E Wally ainda ama Artemis, ele me disse antes de Dick acordar na primeira vez. O que Red Hood está fazendo?

-Flertando com Dick – Bruce respondeu.

-Quê? Mas...

-Ele está fazendo para enciumar Wallace, o mais engraçado é que nenhum dos meus filhos veem um ao outro como possível figura sexual, ao ponto que Dick e Tim não fazem ideia de que Jason está flertando. Mas considerando como o rapaz é orgulhoso eu vou ter sérios problemas a noite.

Artemis chegou pouco depois com o resto do Time original, e Arsenal. Red Arrow veio trazendo a filha, que correu até Wally e começou a chamar de tio. Explicou que a garota associava ruivos com família, West parecia mais que feliz em ser tio.

-Bom, mas não deve demorar até você ser mesmo tio de Lian.

-Como assim? - Wally perguntou confuso, balançando a garota no joelho que ria entusiasmada das caretas de Damian. Dick desviou o olhar, ele encarou fundo os olhos azuis de Jason, buscando forças.

-Lian é filha da minha irmã, Baywatch – Artemis explicou.

-Cheshire? Você teve uma filha com uma vilã?

-Hey, é da mãe da minha garotinha que você está falando! - implicou o outro ruivo.

Richard pensou em levantar, sair dali correndo, mas uma mão sobre sua coxa o parou. Jason ainda o encarava profundamente e moveu os lábios formando palavras. "Eu estou aqui, você aguenta. Eu te seguro se cair". Balançou a cabeça sorrindo para o irmão, passou o braço ao redor da cintura do Robin atual, o puxou até que sentasse sobre sua perna e escondeu o rosto em seu cabelo.

-HEY!

-Me conforte, passarinho – e apertou o rapaz.

Bruce gargalhou enquanto todos que não eram da família se calaram enquanto acreditavam piamente que estavam alucinando. Barry já havia ouvido Bruce gargalhar antes, mas nunca com o uniforme, porém, para ele, a atitude quase maternal de Dick que era estarrecedora. Óbvio que o vira agir assim com Dawn e Don, algumas vezes com Bart até, só que ver um Robin agir assim com outro Robin era... bom... eles deviam ser a sombra na noite, não?

-Pai! - Damian chamou resmungando.

Wally ainda não havia se decidido sobre esse Robin. O primeiro havia sido o melhor dentre todos, era seu melhor amigo, seu companheiro. O segundo ele definitivamente não gostava, tinha tirado toda a atenção de Dick e flertava com Artemis na cara dura. Eles não se gostavam desde sempre, e quando o fedelho morreu, ou não, Dick ficara arrasado. O moreno sempre desejou uma família grande, e cuidar do irmão menor despertara algo nele que não podia ser apagado. Então veio o terceiro Robin, Wally já estava fora do Time e quase nunca tinha tempo para o amigo, assim não ficou tão enciumado. Tim Drake, por mais que odiasse, era muito fofo. Sempre se esforçando em provar que era tão bom quanto os antecessores e tentando sempre agradar o irmão mais velho. Para Wally, Tim era o melhor irmão mais novo do mundo (" _Desculpa, Bart_ "). Agora vinha o quarto. Ele era mimado, irritante e metido, lembrava Dick com aquela idade de muitas maneiras diferentes. Reclamava dos carinhos do irmão mais velho, mas parecia derreter a cada toque em seus cabelos. Ele era irritantemente fofo.

Lian pulou do seu colo, ficando em pé sobre a cama e tentando imitar Dick perturbando o novo Robin. Foi então que viu, de novo, a mão sobre a coxa de Dick a outra ao redor da cintura. Jason ainda estava praticamente agarrando o irmão. Definitivamente odiava aquele ali, Grayson sempre o amara e cuidara dele, agora retribuía com flertes? Quem ele achava que era? Se inclinou para pegar Lian no colo e formou "Ele é meu" com os lábios. Sua irritação estava a níveis tão altos que sequer percebera o que fizera. Entregou a garota para Red Arrow, era difícil chamar o amigo pelo primeiro nome já que havia dois Roy na sala.

-Vou pegar algo pra comer, já volto – e saiu, queria se afastar daquele parasita irritante e se acalmar. Pegou um monte de bobagem pra comer, inclusive coisas para as crianças e Bart. Quando se afastou da máquina encarou um par de olhos azuis desafiantes. - Você – afirmou furioso.

-Então 'ele é seu'? Só porque dormiram juntos?

-Você é o irmão dele, ele nunca vai te querer. Ele me ama!

-Convencidos, não somos? - sorriu. - Ele está confuso com sua volta, verdade. Mas depois de cinco anos ele seguiu em frente, novos amigos, novos amores. Eu voltei antes que você. Tive mais tempo.

-Ele me disse...

-Ele regrediu quase dez anos na mentalidade. Óbvio que ele está louco de amores, e não se iluda, não foi você. Ele foi mais atingido na cabeça pela speedforce que todo o resto do corpo. Façamos o seguinte, bonitão, você segue sua vida com sua namoradinha e deixa o meu irmão em paz – ele parecia irritado de verdade agora, todo o tom brincalhão sumira. - Ele sofreu mais que o suficiente por sua culpa. Você nem teve coragem de desmentir, que não seria o tio da pirralha. Você não quer namorá-lo, você quer ser idolatrado – cuspiu no chão diante dele e puxou uma arma apontando pro meio da cara dele. - Se eu te encontrar se engraçando com meu irmão, vamos rezar que consiga mesmo correr mais que uma bala. Estamos levando ele hoje daqui, não é saudável para ele ficar perto de você – e voltou pro quarto.

Wally viu Batman segurar o braço do filho e perguntar o que foi. Jason murmurou algumas coisas e sentou com os irmãos de novo. Ele perdera todo o ar de flerte que tinha antes e só o encarava furioso. Tentou conversar animadamente com os amigos, mas podia sentir Todd mirando o fundo de sua cabeça, como se estivesse pronto para puxar o gatilho.

-Não vai continuar? - Dick perguntou num sussurro divertido para o mais novo.

-O quê?

-Você estava flertando comigo, se você parou quer dizer que conseguiu o que queria?

-Você percebeu? - Dick soltou um riso abafado chamando um pouco de atenção.

-Só seria mais óbvio se você me beijasse. Mas eu conheço você o suficiente para saber que eu não era o alvo, passarinho – Damian resmungou quando usaram seu apelido carinhoso com outra pessoa.

-Aperte o Damian que é a melhor coisa que você faz. Eu vou sair daqui, tem ruivos demais num lugar só – parou diante de Megan. - Mas se você quiser me ligar sinta-se livre, pudinzinho – e saiu. Sob o olhar furioso de Conner.

-/-/-/-/-/-

A chegada a mansão havia sido tensa, Bruce havia decidido que eles iriam de carro. Então não se transportaram direto para a Batcave, mas foram para Metropolis onde Batman dirigiu, por Blüdhaven até Gotham, era para ter sido uma terapia. Acalmar os nervos de Dick e lhe dar um tempo para entender que não estaria com Wally por um tempo. No meio do caminho, entretanto, ele adormeceu e fora praticamente impossível para eles o acalmarem quando acordou, pararam o carro no primeiro estacionamento pago e rumaram com um inconsolável Richard até o primeiro tubo de zeta-beam. Ele tremia e se negava a acreditar no que lhe diziam, ao ponto que não demorou para começar a falar em romani. Jason que já estava na mansão correu para o lado do irmão o apoiando, dando espaço para Bruce se afastar e usar o comunicador.

-Flash, preciso do fedelho aqui.

- _Eu não posso retirá-lo da Watchtower. Ele está se recuperando._

 _-_ Não me importa, aqui tem o Alfred, que vale mais do que a maioria dos médicos que você possa arrumar. Ele está curado de qualquer maneira, não sei o que aconteceu para isso, mas posso investigar melhor daqui – Dick soltou um grito alto, e Jason precisou de toda força para conter o irmão. – A situação está piorando, eu não sei o que fazer com esse ataque em especial. Traga o rapaz, eu o mantenho seguro e saudável.

Não houve resposta pelo comunicador, mas em instantes o Flash era anunciado pelo tubo, Kid Flash, a despeito das broncas que o Batman dava em Robin, tinha uma autorização para a Batcave desde que conhecera o garoto. Eles atravessaram a caverna e num instante Wally empurrava Jason para o lado e apoiava o amigo.

-Hey, eu estou aqui. Olhe pra mim – Dick ergueu o queixo devagar. – Isso, vê? Sou eu, não vou a lugar nenhum. Quer jogar um jogo? Imagino que seu quarto na mansão esteja desatualizado, mas você pode baixar um novo – e continuou falando bobagens, distraindo o rapaz.

Grayson começou a normalizar a respiração, passando os braços ao redor do amigo e se deixando levantar. Wally olhou triunfante para Todd e sorriu com superioridade. Jason fechou a cara e saiu, esbarrando no ruivo, ele falou em murmúrios rápidos e irados com o Batman antes de realmente sair da caverna. Tim e Damian observaram o irmão sair, deram espaço para ele passar e acabaram o seguindo, um pouco confusos.

Wally apertou o corpo menor, o aninhando perfeitamente, aspirou seu cheiro e tentou se lembrar de que não deveria pensar nessa linha de raciocínio. Soltou as mãos que se enrolaram sobre seu pescoço e passando um braço pelo seu ombro apoiando seu peso, o guiou para o quarto. A mansão mudara pouco desde que tivera lá pela última vez, apenas um ou outro móvel tinha sido trocado, alguns quadros novos tinham sido adquiridos e a única mudança significativa havia sido os eletrônicos que eram de última geração. O quarto de Dick era ainda pior. Pois nesse aposento nem os eletrônicos haviam sido trocados, mas estava impecavelmente arrumado. Guiou o rapaz até a cama, provavelmente a caixa da cama diria 'de solteiro', mas era maior que a de casal que tinha quando morara com Artemis.

Alfred apareceu logo depois trazendo dois notebooks e controles de videogames, perguntou se eles quereriam que ele trouxesse televisores para jogarem melhor, mas Wally dispensou. Ligou os computadores, se perguntando se o Batman tinha uma sala com aparelhos novos empilhados só esperando situações assim, instalou rapidamente o serviço de compra de jogos e comprou praticamente todos da página de destaque (Alfred lhes entregara um papel com os números de um dos cartões do Patrão Bruce, o limite era o céu). Dick comprara os mesmos. Colocaram os computadores de costas um pro outro e ficaram o resto do dia testando os jogos.

Quando o ruivo saiu sob o pretexto de convencer o mordomo de lhes dar outro lanche, ele escutou Batman e Red Hood discutindo.

-Eu achei que o ponto era o afastar do morto. Ele está pior do que eu esperava.

-Jason, eu sei. Mas devemos ao menos ser gradual, obviamente ele não está se recuperando bem. Se continuar dessa maneira eu temo que terei que o impedir de retornar as atividades como Nightwing.

-Você acha que isso está afetando o treinamento?

-Muito provável. Eu terei que o colocar sob treinamento intensivo, vou usar a desculpa da perna – um suspiro longo se fez audível. – Eu gosto do garoto do Flash, não duvide, mas agora eu não sei. Quero dizer, o rapaz também não deve estar bem. Imagino que essa idolatria do Dick esteja suprindo algumas necessidades dele.

-Eu sei muito bem o que está suprindo as necessidades dele! Argh! Eu o odeio! Ele está usando meu irmão!

-Não queria apontar, mas você quem começou hoje.

-Eu queria ver se ele estava disposto a expor o que fizeram, a defender o namoro deles, para descobrir que nem estão juntos. Ele usou Dick para se satisfazer. Só isso!

-Eu não quero interferir no assunto – sentiu o som de algo pesado caindo sobre uma poltrona. – Eu escutei a confissão do meu garoto, ele falando o quanto o amava. Eu só quero que vocês sejam felizes, só que parece que nenhum vocês tem a intenção de me dar o que eu quero.

-Bruce – Jason murmurou. – Pai. Nós vamos cuidar dele. Ok? Você acha que gradativamente é melhor, então vamos afastá-los aos poucos. Dick vai ser feliz nem que eu tenha que colocar o ruivo seboso num vidro com formol e dar de presente para ele. O que é esse sorriso?

-Você me chamou de pai.

Achando que estava invadindo algo muito privado agora, Wallace correu de volta para o quarto, achou Richard num canto, encolhido, a cabeça entre os joelhos, murmurando "Ele vai voltar" repetidamente. Correu até ele e ergueu o rosto. Era difícil se lembrar que o amigo precisava de sua constante companhia. Então lembrou que seria afastado dele. Sentiu-se irritado. Mas eles tinham razão, Dick não estava reagindo bem. Entretanto, a ideia de ser afastado do amigo não lhe caía bem. Eles foram feitos para ficarem juntos, eram um time.

-Walls? - o homem perguntou suave, olhou em seus olhos e depois deixou seu olhar correr por todo ele.

Richard Grayson agora tinha vinte e três anos. No início não percebera as diferenças no corpo do amigo, ainda relembrando dele aos dezoito, quando desaparecera. Porém era meio visível algumas coisas, como o queixo mais largo e anguloso, costas maiores, ombros mais largos, mesmo encolhido no canto do quarto tremendo ele não parecia mais o garotinho de onze anos que conhecera, nem o adolescente de dezoito que deixara.

-Wallace? Eu estou bem, agora. Podemos levantar? - ele perguntou, a voz ainda embargada.

-Desculpe – murmurou levantando e o puxando pela mão. - Eu não deveria ter demorado.

-Tudo bem, eu quem deveria parar de te trazer problemas – lágrimas rolaram silenciosas no rosto do moreno. - Você ainda não teve um tempo com sua família, nem sua namorada, ou mesmo com seus amigos. Eu estou ocupando todo seu espaço. Eu não deveria. Eu não sou tão importante.

-Pare. Só pare! - exclamou. - Quando eu disse qualquer dessas coisas? Que você não era importante? Que eu não queria estar com você? Nós não vimos minha família hoje cedo? Ou o resto do pessoal? Ou Artemis?

-Você nem precisava estar na ala médica. Eu preciso, eu estou perdendo minha cabeça e te obrigando a ser minha babá. Você voltou, mas nem pôde aceitar a festa que queriam fazer, ou ver sua tia. Eu ocupei cada segundo que você teve com seus entes queridos. Eu te fiz fazer coisas que você não queria.

-EM ALGUM MOMENTO PARECEU QUE EU NÃO QUIS? - gritou exasperado. - Eu não vou mentir, eu nunca pensei que poderia fazer nada daquilo, mas eu fiz, eu quis!

-Não! - Grayson tampou os ouvidos com a mão e fechou os olhos, tentando se afastar do outro, tropeçando sobre a perna quebrada e caindo contra a parede. - Pare de falar o que eu quero ouvir! Me diga a verdade. Jogue na minha cara para eu poder superar isso tudo. Eu odeio ficar assim vulnerável.

-EU NÃO ESTOU MENTINDO! OLHE PRA MIM! - puxou as mãos dele com força, vibrava em fúria. - OLHE! EU ESTOU TÃO CONFUSO QUANTO VOCÊ. EU AMO ARTEMIS, eu a quero como no dia em que a tive a primeira vez. Mas eu quero você também. Eu não sei o que fazer – terminou num fio de voz, apoiando o rosto nos ombros do amigo que tremia.

A respiração do moreno acelerou, ele parecia prestes a um ataque de pânico, se é que não já estava tendo um. Tentou se acalmar, ainda segurava as mãos dele com força.

-Você me disse – começou, a testa ainda no ombro do outro, moveu o rosto apenas o bastante para os lábios começarem a roçar contra a pele de seu pescoço – que se eu te tomasse uma vez você seria meu – respirou fundo e mordeu o lugar, lambendo e sugando. - Eu te tomei cinco vezes, Dick.

A resposta do outro foi um suspiro alto, seguido por um gemido sensual enquanto se desfazia diante da carícia. Wally levou os beijos até os lábios dele. Esgotado de tentar chegar a uma solução, ou controlar seus instintos, que gritavam por um pouco mais da noite anterior. Era tudo tão errado, Jason estava certo, ele estava usando Dick para se satisfazer. Mas agora não era hora de se controlar. Não quando uma mão corria pela sua pele sob a camisa, um corpo se jogava contra o seu, enquanto outra mão corria para sua virilha devagar demais para seu gosto.

Um tiro foi o suficiente para Wally conseguir se controlar.

-Eu avisei – rosnou entre os dentes, ajustando a mira e atirando.

Wally conseguiu ser rápido apenas o suficiente para sair da bala e levar Dick com ele. Nem bem conseguiu o feito e percebeu que o outro ajustara a mira novamente e esvaziou o pente. Uma das balas ainda roçou em seu ombro deixando um arranhão que provavelmente estaria curado em minutos. Jason recarregava a arma quando o resto da família chegou. Nightwing estava ao seu lado implorando para ver o ferimento enquanto tremia violentamente. Batman retirou Red Hood dos aposentos e ordenou que os mais novos o levassem para onde pudesse se acalmar.

-Wallace, se importaria em reportar o que fez para Jason reagir dessa forma? - Batman estava ao lado do filho o levantando e guiando até a cama. - Tem a ver com os gritos que eu estava ouvindo? - corou fortemente e negou com a cabeça. - Então?

-Dick e eu, nós, bem, er… nós… você sabe… - coçou a cabeça. Oh, ninguém o preparara para enfrentar o papai morcego. Ele escolheria o irmão maluco a qualquer hora. Aquele olhar era assustador.

-Vocês? - insistiu, sua voz caindo algumas oitavas.

-Eu o beijei – Dick se recuperou o suficiente para responder, olhando para qualquer lugar que não fosse o ombro sangrando de Wally.

-Eu quem começou, na verdade – corrigiu, seu ego o impedia de deixar o outro ser o mártir.

-West, poderia me dizer o porquê? - a voz era quase inaudível e parecia recoberta por camadas e mais camadas de ódio.

Wally estava correndo dos próprios sentimentos. Não queria ser forçado a analisá-los tão cedo e tão bruscamente. Ele o beijou porque quis. Devia ser tudo que importava no momento. Por que pensar?

-Isso é meio pessoal, Bruce – Dick respondeu enquanto sua perna era verificada pelo homem.

-Isso é para o seu bem, e do rapaz.

-Nós já fomos longe o suficiente para você se preocupar com um beijo – retrucou, irritado agora que seu pânico acalmava. A afirmação colocou Wally em pânico no lugar.

-E fique feliz que eu não os estou interrogando sobre isso – respirou fundo, ao ouvir isso, tentando se acalmar. Batman sabia o que fizeram.

O silêncio reinou, mentor e pupilo se encarando furiosamente, por um momento achou que poderiam estar discutindo através de um elo mental. No fim Bruce suspirou e o encarou. Sentiu-se gelar por inteiro.

-Eu vou educadamente lhe pedir que pare de machucar o meu filho. Não o beije, não o abrace, não o _toque_ , caso não esteja disposto a estar com ele. De verdade, como um casal. Se estiver em dúvida ou confuso sente em uma das cadeiras, apenas perto o suficiente para que ele saiba que está aqui – virou-se para o jovem na cama. - Dick, eu lhe imploro, pare de abusar dessa perna, ou você pode perdê-la. Eu vou pedir para Alfred vir em instantes e fazer uma avaliação do estrago e colher o sangue do rapaz – voltou-se para o ruivo novamente. - Prometi ao seu tio que descobriria o que aconteceu com você, porque seus poderes parecem mais fortes. Vou pegar um pouco do seu sangue para alguns exames e depois eu vou pedir que venha até a caverna para eu rodar alguns testes. Não teste minha paciência, West – saiu com o aviso ainda reverberando pelo quarto.

Alfred chegara em minutos, demorou longamente avaliando a perna de Dick, por fim sorriu para eles e disse que o estrago parecia pior do que realmente era. Aparentemente os apoios conseguiram aguentar o peso do rapaz durante toda sua rebeldia contra a perna. Colheu algumas amostras do sangue de Wally, Richard fechou os olhos para evitar ver o sangue.

-Eu o conheço a quanto tempo, Patrão Wallace?

-Oito anos? - respondeu enquanto via o homem trabalhar.

-Bom, se esquecermos os cinco terríveis anos em que esteve desaparecido. Wally – olhou nos olhos do rapaz. Era a primeira vez que ele não o chamava de " _Patrão Wallace_ ". - Bem-vindo de volta – sorriu amplamente em resposta. Era a primeira pessoa a lhe dizer isso. - Bom, eu vou me retirar e levar essas amostras para o Patrão Bruce, caso precisem de mim estarei na caverna. Patrão Richard, por mais que os torniquetes tenham resistido, por favor, descanse – caminhou até a porta. - Vou deixá-la trancada para que tenham alguma privacidade – e saiu.

Wally caminhou até a cama do amigo sentando na beirada, se perguntando o que deveria fazer, se deveria falar algo, quando sentiu braços ao redor de seu pescoço e lábios procurando os seus.

-Você me queria momentos atrás – murmurou em um tom repleto de desejo.

-Dick… - tentou protestar, mas rendeu-se aos beijos. - Batman disse… - era muito complicado formar frases com alguém tão desejoso em seu colo. - Nós não…

Abandonou todos os protestos o empurrando de volta contra a cama e se inclinando sobre ele, o beijando com luxúria. Sua cabeça implorava para parar, mas seu corpo parecia ter-se desprendido de sua vontade. Apertou o corpo menor, o puxou contra si, o fazendo arquear levemente. Ele adorava como Dick arqueava as costas para tentar o tocar o máximo possível. Arrancou sua camisa devagar, apreciando a vista do corpo se desnudando diante de si. Mordeu cada pedaço exposto. Roçou os dedos no cós da calça, desabotoando lentamente, puxando o zíper para baixo, sendo agraciado com a visão do algodão branco de sua cueca já umedecido.

-Como você consegue ser tão sexy? - perguntou mordendo sua pele na altura das costelas, enfiando uma mão dentro da calça tocando seu órgão.

-Prática – ele respondeu entre ofegos. Aquilo lançou um tremor de ciúmes pela espinha de Wally.

-Eu disse, eu não sou justo – mordeu mais da pele, vibrando o próprio corpo lentamente. - A partir de agora, você não faz mais nada com ninguém além de mim – mordeu um mamilo, fazendo o outro gritar em êxtase. A noite anterior lhe ensinou algumas coisas, e West era bom em memorização. - Você é meu – com a afirmação ele aumentou a velocidade da vibração levando Dick ao clímax, trêmulo e ofegante.

-Injusto – concordou. - Você ainda está vestido.

-Venha corrigir isso – e o levantou, o puxando para um beijo.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Dick acordou com um zumbido irritante em seus ouvidos. Uma mão o prendia deitado contra a cama e um peito largo pressionava suas costas. Ele podia dizer que não estava sob ameaça, e sim que provavelmente dormira com alguém. Visivelmente o peito contra suas costas era de um homem, ele lembrava vagamente de sair com uma garota recentemente. Sentiu-se ser apertado contra esse peito, enquanto o homem afundava o rosto em seu pescoço. Madeixas ruivas entraram em seu campo de visão, junto com a consciência de quem era o homem. Saltou de pé, a respiração travando na garganta. Passou uma mão pelo cabelo se acalmando. Wally sentou ao seu lado, gloriosamente nu, puxou seu rosto e olhou fundo nos seus olhos.

-Eu estou aqui, eu estou bem. Olhe pra mim.

-Sim – murmurou de volta. Um sorriso se formando. Recebeu outro em resposta.

-Bom dia, dorminhoco.

-Maravilhoso, Kidiota – escutou o celular vibrando no chão. Se inclinou para pegá-lo enquanto Wallace levantava se espreguiçando e catando suas roupas. Dick pensou que poderia facilmente se acostumar com isso, caso virasse rotina.

-Tudo bem em eu ir tomar um banho? - apontou para o banheiro.

-Acho que eu aguento uns minutos sem surtar – sorriu, admirando o corpo do outro. Assim que a porta fechou atendeu o celular. - Alô?

- _Grayson? É a Florence, lembra de mim? -_ não, ele não lembrava. - _Do bar._

 _-_ Florence, claro! Por um momento eu esqueci, afinal em minha mente seu nome era algo parecido com "pedaço do céu", mas Florence é um bom nome também – ela riu do outro lado da linha.

- _Então, eu estava pensando se essa noite estaria ok para você me pagar aquele drink que ficou me devendo? -_ Wally saiu do banheiro, completamente vestido.

-Essa noite fica difícil para mim, eu já tenho planos com um amigo.

- _Traz ele, se quiser –_ Oh, aquilo trouxe um rubor a suas bochechas.

-Eu não sei, eu acho que seria melhor deixar pra outro dia – Wally lhe lançou um olhar curioso.

- _Vamos lá, vai ser divertido, eu posso levar uma amiga. O que me diz?_

 _-_ Florence…

- _Grayson! Você vai dispensar duas garotas?_

O ruivo sentou ao seu lado, perto o suficiente para ouvir seu celular. Fechou os olhos irritado. Sentiu o aparelho ser tirado de sua mão enquanto seu pescoço era sugado sonoramente.

-Dick, você deveria tomar um banho. Eu te ajudo – disse o outro o beijando. Deixou um gemido escapar quando uma mão fechou-se contra seu mamilo. - Ele está ocupado agora, talvez _você_ devesse sair com sua amiga – e desligou o aparelho. - Onde estávamos? Ah sim, banho.

-Walls – murmurou. - Não deveria me mal acostumar assim – gemeu.

-E você não deveria me enciumar, aparentemente não estamos conseguindo nenhum dos nossos intentos – respondeu levemente irritado, levando o moreno no colo até o banheiro.

-/-

Quando finalmente saíram do quarto, Alfred os esperava com a mesa de café da manhã pronta. Wallace aspirou o ar sonoramente e correu até o primeiro assento que encontrou. Encheu o prato com um pouco de tudo que tinha e começou a engolir. Dick, apoiado numa muleta, ficou parado observando o ruivo. Ele sorria amplamente, finalmente a volta do amigo estava sendo assimilada.

-Vejo que achou as muletas, Patrão Richard.

-Sim, Alfred, obrigado.

Jason entrou no aposento seguido por Bruce, olhou para o ruivo à mesa e voltou por onde veio. O homem mais velho suspirou e tomou um assento. Observou calado a interação entre eles. Wally agia normalmente, comendo a velocidades alarmantes e recebendo repreensões do mordomo pelos seus modos. Ele lembrava dessa cena ser bem comum no início da amizade de ambos, lembrava também de como o garoto esquivava dos tapas do mordomo. Dick sorria na direção do ruivo, aparentemente satisfeito com alguma coisa que Bruce não sabia, ou que estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho em fingir para si mesmo que não sabia.

-West, eu preciso de você na caverna hoje. Flash virá mais tarde para termos uma reunião, e então você irá para casa visitar sua tia e primos, depois retorne, você está alocado aqui até segundas ordens. Dick, você nos acompanha até a reunião, depois vai começar a fisioterapia para essa perna – o silêncio formou-se. Ninguém queria comentar que havia um espaço de tempo em que os dois garotos (" _Jovens homens, Bruce, lembre-se disso_ ") não ficariam juntos.

-Já era sem tempo cortar esse cordão umbilical que o West usa como coleira – Jason estava parado sob os umbrais esperando algo.

-Antes a coleira na minha mão do que na sua, não? - Wally retrucou, olhando furioso para o segundo Robin. Todd levou as mãos para os coldres e o ruivo levantou.

-Chega! - Dick gritou. Correu as mãos pelo cabelo e suspirou. - Eu vou para a caverna, quando vocês decidirem parar de me chamar de cachorro e bebê me avisem para começarmos os afazeres do dia.

-Grayson! - Todd chamou seguindo seu encalço. - Desculpa, eu não quis falar dessa maneira.

-Quem é você e o que fez com meu irmão? - seu tom era sério, mesmo com a brincadeira.

-Eu só estou tentando não te chatear mais. Eu estou preocupado, ok. Até eu me preocupo. Você não está sendo você mesmo ultimamente. Esse cara, ele tá fazendo isso. Você está ridiculamente dependente dele, seu humor depende do que ele faz. E ele não está se importando. Eu o vi com aquela loira, eu vi que ele não se incomodou em desmentir que ainda estava com ela.

-Eu não espero que ele termine com ela. Pare de tentar me defender – retrucou. - Meu relacionamento, funcional ou bagunçado, é problema meu! Agradeço a preocupação, mas pare de atacar Wally!

-Aí! Ele não te dá a mínima e você ainda o defende!

-Eu o amo! Jason! Eu nunca precisei que ele me amasse de volta, e não é agora que eu vou precisar. Eu só estou confuso. Eu passei cinco anos chorando a morte dele, acordando em um mundo sem ele, eu só não sei mais como agir num mundo com ele. A única certeza é que esse mundo é melhor!

-E ele não te ama – sua voz soou baixa e perigosa.

-Não, não como eu o amo. E eu não quero você atirando nele novamente.

-Eu vou, cada vez que eu te ver chorando por causa dele.

-Não, você não vai! Pois se uma dessas balas acertar o alvo esteja preparado para atirar em mim também.

-Dick...

-Eu falo sério, eu não vou sobreviver a perda dele novamente. Eu não tenho forças para passar por isso de novo! Eu nem sei como eu vou conseguir me afastar dele o suficiente para que ele viva a vida dele, eu não estou com forças nem para isso! Então se você acha que uma besteira como ele não me amar é motivo para tirá-lo de mim, pense de novo. Pois eu estou disposto a uma eternidade sem ser amado de volta que mais um dia sem ele!

-Por que você não pode amar outra pessoa? Babs, por exemplo.

-Desculpe, mas não é tão simples. Fora que eu prometi pro Wally que agora eu sou apenas dele – sorriu nervoso, corando.

-Você fez o quê?

-Eu disse que se ele, bem, se nós... - ele coçou a cabeça, o rosto vermelho, se recostando na parede olhando ao redor. - Eu disse que se transasse comigo uma vez eu seria dele, pra sempre.

-Você tem noção que é um homem de vinte e três anos, não tem? E não uma garota com catorze.

-Não é bem assim.

-É sim, quer saber como eu escutei você me falando isso? - ele puxou tufos do cabelo para formar maria-chiquinhas. - Hihihihi eu disse – começou com um falsete terrível – que se ele... hihihihihihi fizesse amor comigo hihi eu seria dele pra sempre sempre sempre.

-Vê se cresce, Todd.

-Não, Grayson, cresça você e tente arrumar umas bolas no processo. Eu espero que quando você for medicado para o seu estado mental. Porque acredite, você precisa de remédios. Volte ao normal e entenda as besteiras que está falando. E se o energúmeno do seu namorado, pois ele que vá pra porra se tentar negar, está achando bonitinho tudo que você está falando ele também deve precisar de remédios. Qualquer coisa eu levo o West pro Arkham, com sorte a doutora Quinn ainda está operando – recebeu um soco no ombro. Dick não resistiu a rir da piada. Sorriu de uma maneira carinhosa, que parecia estrangeira em seu rosto. - Vê? Você nunca precisou dele para ser feliz, seu idiota. Agora me deixe sair daqui antes que eu comece a pegar a sua viadagem.

Nem bem Jason virou no corredor, Wallace estava ao seu lado, mãos em sua cintura. Ele parecia furioso e chegava a vibrar, quase imperceptivelmente. Bruce surgiu pelo mesmo caminho que ele e liderou os garotos até a caverna sem soltar um comentário, mas ao passar pelo ruivo lhe deu dois tapinhas no ombro. Wally olhou estarrecido para o homem e seguiu apoiando Dick pelo caminho, e carregando suas muletas na mão.

-/-

-Eu não percebi que estava sendo tão cruel e infantil – lhe disse enquanto era amarrado no que parecia ser uma máquina de ressonância magnética, a qual Richard juraria nunca ter visto na caverna, mas não seria ele a perguntar.

-Você não está, Jason está sendo dramático.

-Ele tem razão, pare de amolecer para o meu lado.

-Não estou, se qualquer coisa você me deixa duro – e piscou pro amigo que tentou se debater nas amarras.

-Acho que o que West está tentando dizer, Nightwing, é que essa foi terrível e por favor não esqueça que temos crianças na casa – Batman respondeu de sua cadeira em frente ao computador.

-Robin está na escola e Red Robin tem idade suficiente para entender do que eu estou falando – piscou pro homem mais velho.

-Eu acho que eu não tenho idade suficiente para ouvir isso – Wally respondeu com um sorriso. Dick gargalhou, então notou o pequeno aceno vindo de seu mentor.

-Vamos, começar, eu estou bem aqui. Ok? - tocou seu rosto levemente e depositou um beijo leve em seus lábios. - Tente não se mexer ou teremos que refazer tudo.

-Não é fácil ficar parado – olhou para a máquina.

-Tente o melhor que puder. Tente contar todos os números de pi.

-Pi é uma constante infinita – se alarmou.

-O que deve lhe dar muito tempo contando – acenou para Bruce e a cama deslizou para dentro da máquina.

Qualquer um que teve o prazer de trabalhar com velocistas sabe que eles são extremamente claustrofóbicos. Flash, sendo o mais sensato dentre todos, consegue se controlar e manter a calma, mas para um bom observador é fácil notar o suor escorrendo pelas têmporas e uma vibração leve, Conner uma vez lhe disse que os batimentos cardíacos dele também ficavam arrítmicos. Bart era um pouco menos controlado, e por pouco se quer dizer muito. Ele explodiu um armário uma vez, o que causou problemas para toda Liga, afinal havia sido na escola dele e os valentões quem haviam prendido o rapaz. Bart vibrou tanto que o metal do armário atingiu massa crítica e entrou em fissão nuclear. Quando chegaram lá o encontraram ferido, tremendo e em choque. Aparentemente para o garoto era pior pois ele lembrava dos casulos do Reach. Wally não reagia tão intensamente, mas ele também não conseguia manter a calma, ele começava a tagarelar e se mexer, e se fosse o caso, tentar vibrar pelas amarras ou o que o contivesse, o que normalmente levava a mais pânico e nariz sangrando, mas agora ele parecia capaz de vibrar através de sólidos.

O ruivo arregalou os olhos e a medida que se aproximava da máquina estremecendo.

-Três vírgula um quatro um cinco nove... - fechou os olhos com força e continuou a contagem mentalmente.

Dick foi até o lado de Bruce e espiou o monitor. Todas as leituras pareciam normais, a máquina alertava a extrema velocidade em seu metabolismo, o que indicava que tinha sido adquirida as pressas e não modificada por eles. Olhou agradecido para Bruce, provavelmente esses exames deveriam serem realizados na torre. Sentou ao seu lado.

-Eu te queria aqui, onde eu sei que o Alfred pode te vigiar e me avisar de qualquer coisa.

-Obrigado, Bruce – o homem suspirou.

-Qual a chance de um dia todos vocês me chamarem de pai?

-Damian chama.

-Se eu quisesse só um filho não teria adotado outros três – replicou.

-Para um morcego solitário você é bem carente – sorriu para o homem que soltou um som pelo nariz, tentando segurar o riso.

-Você tem noção que a única coisa mantendo o West vivo é meu amor por você não sabe?

-Achei que era porque amava o Flash – recebeu um tapa na nuca. - Jason já me deu essa bronca, podemos deixar pra lá. Eu nem tive uma semana ainda de Wally de volta.

-O que vai acontecer se por algum motivo a volta dele não for definitiva? - Dick arregalou os olhos, não havia considerado essa alternativa. - Se eu fosse o Flash o garoto estaria num ambiente isolado e esterilizado até eu tirar todas as dúvidas. E como a saúde dele está implicando diretamente na sua, estou quase tomando essa decisão.

-Bruce, ele odiaria ser preso. Ele é um velocista, se ele não corre não é como se estivesse vivo.

-Ele parou de correr por conta própria uma vez – relembrou.

-E OLHE COMO TUDO TERMINOU! - Dick jogou o corpo em pé, caindo sobre a perna quebrada, Batman estava em pé num instante o apoiando.

-Eu sei, eu não estou sugerindo trancá-lo, mas no momento nem sabemos se é seguro ele usar a speedforce.

-Por favor, pai, não faça. Não o impeça de correr. Seria o fim para ele – lágrimas caíram teimosas, ele tinha noção que não conseguia controlar seu choro mais, talvez Jason tivesse razão e ele precisasse de um terapeuta.

-Acalme-se – o homem tocou suas costas calmamente e acariciou em movimentos circulares. - Respire. Ele está bem, e eu não acredito que algo vá levá-lo. Só quero cobrir todas as possibilidades. Então sente e respire. Estamos terminando aqui.

Richard sentou respirando fundo, depois de um tempo a cama com Wally deslizou para fora do interior da máquina. Bruce foi até ele e o desamarrou.

-Chegou até qual casa decimal?

-Umas quatro mil – murmurou ofegante, então procurou Dick com o olhar, entrando em desespero em não encontrá-lo. Todos estavam um pouco alerta por causa dos ataques do homem.

Notou o rapaz sentado próximo aos computadores concentrado em inspirar e expirar. Correu para seu lado e o abraçou, murmurou algo contra seu cabelo, Dick o apertou de volta, inspirando e expirando, um pareceu acalmar o outro até conseguirem se afastar minimamente um do outro.

-West, podemos continuar os exames? Garanto que não há mais lugares fechados.

-Tudo bem – acariciou o rosto do moreno e acompanhou o Batman.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A chegada do Flash marcou o fim dos exames, eles começaram a discutir sobre políticas para garantir a sua segurança. Sobre regimes de treino, se ele deveria retomar o ofício de herói, se ele queria. Barry exigiu que o sobrinho fosse para casa todos os dias, o que o Batman concordou prontamente, pois ele também queria que Dick tivesse um tempo para se acostumar com a distância, começariam com algumas horas, ou menos caso Dick não aguentasse, e depois aumentariam esse tempo. Nesse ponto Richard estava com tanta vergonha que praticamente enterrou o rosto no ombro de Wally. Depois eles discutiram se deviam desfazer o atestado de óbito e reativar os outros documentos, ou se criar documentos falsos levantaria menos suspeitas. Se o rapaz voltaria para a universidade, aonde ele cursaria. Ninguém discutia o tempo médio do seu resguardo, considerando que dependia exclusivamente de Dick. Depois eles contaram o que aconteceu, Richard tentando lembrar o máximo de detalhes. " _Ignore detalhes, nós teremos os marcianos revendo a memória, me passe o quadro geral_ ". O ruivo se esforçou para explicar aonde estava e como foi. Depois de horas de conversa finalmente eles foram liberados pelo dia.

Quando a reunião acabou Wallace correu para casa, sua tia o aguardava com toneladas de comida, ele só pensou em quanto trabalho a pobre mulher tinha em cozinhar para tantos velocistas. Os Garrison estavam por lá, assim como Bart e Jaime, os gêmeos, que Wally percebeu que eram super fofos e rápidos. E ele e Tio Barry. Ao entrar na casa foi recepcionado por duas crianças supervelozes, que ficaram supertímidas quando o notaram. Iris veio ver os filhos e o viu. Ela derrubou o que trazia em mãos e o abraçou chorando.

-Eles não me deixaram ir! Eu quis tanto, eu quase entrei naquele troço a força! Meu Wally, meu anjo! Eu senti tanto sua falta, meu amor – e o beijou nas bochechas, ele chorou de volta e a apertou em seus braços. Ele sentira falta dela. Era como uma mãe para ele.

O reencontro com a família fora feliz, embora todos estivessem chorando por todo o pais apareceram depois, disseram que estavam felizes que ele voltara, lhe abraçaram e beijaram também em lágrimas, mas tinham um compromisso que não podiam adiar. Não que Wally achasse que seria remotamente diferente. Seus pais não eram exatamente do tipo carinhosos. Ele ficou com os tios por quase quatro horas, durante as quais recebera três telefonemas de Dick para acalmá-lo. Foi quando descobriu que o melhor amigo era parte da família agora, praticamente adotado. Bart resmungou algo sobre faltar detergente de louça na casa de Dick, quase como se estivesse mencionando sobre sua própria casa, sua tia respondera dizendo que se ele fosse passar num supermercado trouxesse algumas coisas pra ela, quase como se fosse normal Bart comprar coisas para casa do Dick. Depois de tanto mencionar o Nightwing um dos gêmeos perguntou, " _Tio Dick não vem?_ ". Ninguém falou de Artemis, ou de outro amigo seu. Mas Richard Grayson fora mencionado a cada minuto como se fosse parte integrante da casa, depois ao rodar pela sala vendo fotos dos gêmeos notou que em várias o amigo estava.

-Ele batizou o Don, vem quase todo fim de semana cuidar do afilhado – Iris disse ao seu lado lhe passando uma foto. Dick de terno segurando o bebê Don numa igreja. - Ele ficou do nosso lado, quando te perdemos. Cuidou de nós e aceitou ser cuidado por nós.

-E Artemis?

-Ela é uma boa garota, mas não do tipo que gosta de outras pessoas na vida dela. Imagino quão terrível foi para ela finalmente aceitar alguém e então perder esse alguém. Ela se afastou de quase tudo que tinha a ver com você, eu não posso culpá-la – olhou para o marido que conversava com Jay. – Acho que eu faria o mesmo.

Wally abriu a boca para falar sobre o que estava acontecendo entre ele e Dick, ele precisava de conselhos, principalmente se o irmão do garoto estivesse certo. Antes que pudesse pensar no que falar seu tio parou do seu lado, pôs a mão em seu ombro e avisou que precisavam ir.


	3. Capítulo 3

Richard estava batendo a cabeça com força contra a parede. Ele odiava aquele sentimento. Não ver Wally, sua razão lhe dizia que não havia motivos para pânico, mas ainda assim ele estava tremendo, chorando, quase vomitando e gritando. Estava sentado no banheiro, caso não conseguisse controlar o vômito, sentia o estômago protestando violentamente, provavelmente conseguiria uma úlcera antes do fim da noite. Suas costas apoiadas na parede na qual batia a cabeça tentando se controlar. Ele tinha uma ótima noção do quão ferrado ele estava. Pior, ele sabia que podia ligar para o amigo e pedir que voltasse. Mas seu orgulho não o permitia ser ele a acabar com a reunião da família e seu pânico estava levando a melhor sobre sua razão.

Tim viera e tentara distraí-lo. Damian soltara uns comentários ácidos e petulantes durante sua visita, mas parecia tão preocupado quanto os outros irmãos. Jason aparentemente voltara a sua própria vida para evitar maiores problemas com o velocista e o irmão. Alfred fora o último a verificar seu estado e isso tinha sido antes de Richard desistir e correr pra chorar no banheiro escondido.

-Merda, eu realmente sou uma garotinha de catorze anos – mordeu o lábio, se encolheu e chorou baixo, entrando num desespero silencioso.

-Dick? - uma voz chamou do seu quarto. A porta do banheiro abriu com força e o ruivo correu até seu lado. - Céus, Dick! Acalme-se. Olhe pra mim, vamos! - levantou o rosto do outro o colocando sentado. - Por que não me ligou se estava ruim assim? Eu teria vindo num minuto – acariciou seu rosto, o olhar correndo pelo banheiro tentando descobrir quão ruim fora o ataque.

-Eu não queria atrapalhar a reunião de vocês. Era só uma bobagem minha.

-Não é bobagem, eu quero que me ligue assim que não aguentar mais – o abraçou. - Eu não gosto de ver você assim.

Dick moveu-se em seu abraço, era terrível para ele encarar os olhos verdes, ele temia se perder naquele olhar e se deixar levar, e acreditar que eles seriam seus. Antes que pudesse desviar o olhar o outro se aproximou, encerrando a distância entre eles e o beijando. Esse era um beijo completamente diferente de todos que partilharam, fora lento e gentil, não parecia ter nenhuma paixão envolvida, apenas carinho. Empurrou Wally com força.

-Não! - exclamou. - Você não vai fazer isso comigo! - tentou levantar, escorregando um pouco no processo. - Isso é cruel demais! - estava chorando em desespero.

-Dick?

-NÃO! Você não me ama dessa forma, eu sei! Se você quiser me fuder para acalmar seus hormônios eu aceito. Mas se você me beijar dessa forma eu não vou conseguir viver a minha vida sem outro desse! Não me dê esperanças, Wally. É muito cruel! Eu amo você!

-Dick – murmurou, fechando os olhos.

-Eu quero isso mais que tudo no mundo. Eu não vou aguentar ter a única coisa que eu realmente desejo para perder logo depois porque você voltou a razão e percebeu que sua vida é com Artemis e que isso tudo não passou de um desejo passageiro. Para você pode ser fácil agir como se estivéssemos juntos e me descartar depois, mas para mim não é. Ter um gostinho da vida perfeita para depois voltar a ficar te observando com o canto do olho, ou ouvir como você é feliz com outra pessoa. Ou rezar para que ache um tempo para passar comigo, ou que... - e foi beijado de novo.

-Eu não sei o que eu quero – murmurou contra os lábios do outro. - Eu sei que não quero voltar para o que tínhamos antes. Eu quero poder abraçar e beijar você quando me der vontade, eu quero a primeira proposta que me fez, eu quero você – encostou as testas. - Mas eu não sei se eu quero só você. Eu sei que estou sendo cruel.

-Quer tentar? - respondeu entre choro. - Tentar voltar com Artemis? Quero dizer, eu não me importo em ser o segundo em sua vida. Em ser seu amante – respondeu baixo.

-Você quer isso, ou apenas não se importa? - Wally perguntou sério, olhando fundo em seus olhos.

-Eu... eu só quero ficar com você da maneira que conseguir. Se for assim que tiver que ser. Então, sim, eu quero.

-Então vamos fazer, dessa maneira. Amanhã eu converso com Arty, amanhã eu decido. Hoje só me deixe tê-lo.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Quando terminaram os exames na caverna Dick ficou nervoso. Wally saiu para se encontrar com a namorada. Ele ficou com medo. E se o ruivo percebesse que não o queria mais. Que tudo não passou de descontrole por causa do tempo que ficou sozinho.

-Patrão Richard, gostaria de por favor se concentrar no exercício em vez de fazer de qualquer maneira como se nem tivesse ouvido minhas instruções.

-Desculpe, Alfred.

-Gostaria de conversar? Já que aparentemente minhas instruções e nada parecem a mesma coisa?

-Não, eu estou bem.

-Não, não está, e acredito que tenha a ver com o Patrão Wallace ter ido reencontrar uma certa arqueira? - Dick engasgou. - Não é como se, apenas porque não vi a tal cena na Watchtower, eu não soubesse o que vocês andam fazendo. Eu lavo seus lençóis no final das contas, Patrão Dick.

-ALFRED! - corou violentamente e sentou na cadeira de rodas que o mordomo trouxe, um exagero, mas ele não conseguia refusar.

-Bom, agora comece a me contar tudo que assola o seu coração, meu garoto.

-Ok, é sim por causa de Artemis. Eu o amo desde que consigo me lembrar...

-Oh, eu sei desde quando. Me diga se algum dia eu esqueci de colocar alguma toalha em algum banheiro desta casa?

-Eu desconfiava – sorriu, para o homem mais velho. - Eu o amo, mas ele não me ama, não dessa forma. Eu consegui seduzi-lo, mas eu duvido que eu tenha ganho algo além do corpo dele, Alfred. E ontem, ele... ele me beijou de uma forma diferente, quase carinhosa. Eu... eu surtei. Eu tenho medo que ele não queira ficar comigo de verdade. Eu não queria um beijo cheio de promessas para vir seguido de "Eu e Artemis não aguentamos mais!" - começou a chorar. - EU NÃO QUERO SER REJEITADO! NÃO DE NOVO! - tremeu violentamente. Alfred se alarmou, eu reconheceu ali o mesmo choro do ataque de cinco anos atrás.

-Patrão Richard, mantenha a compostura. E me escute. Primeiro, por mais que tenha medo de ser rejeitado você nunca vai saber se não tentar. Ele sabe como você se sente e ficou por perto, no mínimo o rapaz sente alguma coisa por você. Segundo, você vai apenas desistir? Vai deixar que ele corra para a garota depois de tudo que vocês passaram? Por que não vai atrás dele e o seduz de volta aos seus braços? Por que não o conquista em vez de esperar que ele te ame de volta apenas por causa da história da amizade de vocês? Ninguém ganha nada só bancando o coitado.

-Alfred?

-Eu não sou o Patrão Bruce, eu não vou passar a mão em sua cabeça e dizer que você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho quando tudo que você faz é sentar e chorar. Reúna a sua coragem e vá atrás do que você quer, não foi dessa forma que você virou o Robin, o primeiro dentre todos os sidekicks? Então levante, embora não literalmente, por favor, o seu rabo dessa cadeira e vá lutar pelo que você quer. Porque, francamente, Patrão Dick, eu não vou mais ser conivente com essa sua atitude. Agora retorne ao seu exercício e sem mais distrações – incapaz de retrucar voltou para a fisioterapia.

-/-/-/-/-

O que o levara até ali era complicado. Ele estivera tão furioso que nem pensou antes de agir, apenas fez. Dick estava sendo teimoso sobre esse assunto. Ele não negava que ainda estava confuso, mas quando tudo finalmente pareceu certo e encaixado, quando ele só quis aninhar o outro homem nos braços e o beijar, fora rejeitado. O outro aceitou tranquilamente quando quase o machucara por não ter controle sobre o seu desejo. Por isso quando Dick sugeriu que ele deveria voltar para Artemis, viera sem titubear e agora não sabia o que estava fazendo. Bom, ele sabia, estavam dando uns amassos, por assim dizer. Mas ele não sentia-se tão tentado a levar isso adiante. O corpo sob o seu parecia menor do que deveria, por isso não se encaixava tão bem. O gosto em sua boca parecia errado, o toque podia ser firme e decidido, mas lhe faltava uma força, como se estivesse se agarrando a ele para manter-se vivo. E ele não podia negar que faltava uma certa dureza contra seu corpo, mas ele se recusava a acreditar que sentia falta dessa parte.

-Wally, chega – ela o empurrou. - Onde está a sua cabeça?

-Bem aqui, babe – e tentou retomar o beijo.

-Nem remotamente, Baywatch. Você está pior do que quando estava quase reprovando em Física III – ele gargalhou ante a memória.

-Impossível, naquele dia eu estava literalmente morrendo – ela não riu de volta. - Desculpa, eu esqueço que vocês me viram morrer.

-Você fala assim perto do Dick? - ele fez uma careta e se afastou dela. Isso não ia a lugar nenhum mesmo.

-Não, ele reage um pouco mais do que só resmungando.

-Eu o vi em cada um dos aniversários, Wally. Mais do que isso, eu sempre notei como ele te olhava, como ele parecia adorar cada lugar que você estava, ou coisa que você usava. Ele te olhava de uma maneira que me fazia sentir culpada. Eu não conseguia te olhar daquela maneira.

-Como assim?

-O olhar dele era...

-Não, sobre os aniversários. Como assim? - ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Ele lamentava cada um deles como se tivesse acontecido naquele ano. Eu me senti horrível no primeiro ano e no segundo, mas depois a dor foi morrendo, parecia ter cicatrizado, entende. Doía, mas só se eu cutucasse bem fundo. A cicatriz ainda estava lá me lembrando do que eu perdi, mas não era como se fosse mais doloroso. Mas pra ele era. Ele chorava cada vez, e chamava por você. Eu não aguentei mais a culpa, eu não conseguia mais me sentir dessa maneira. Ninguém conseguiria, o Flash e o pirralho choravam também, mas ninguém sentia como se você tivesse acabado de ser tirado de nós. Cinco anos é muito, Baywatch.

-Eu não te culpo, mas...

-Você é um egocêntrico – ela riu. - Duvido que resista ser adorado dessa maneira. É por isso que não estamos chegando a lugar algum aqui? - ele corou.

-Eu não colocaria assim.

-Mas é – e gargalhou. - Está tudo bem, sério. Eu também não posso negar que eu acho que não íamos muito adiante, você continua lindo, Wall-man, mas eu segui em frente. Ainda não é nada sério, mas pode virar. Eu não sinto mais o mesmo por você – olhou para ele de maneira carinhosa. - Eu só concordei em vir pois não conseguiria seguir em frente sem confirmar isso.

-De certa forma, eu também não – respondeu.

-Foi uma boa sessão de amasso, pelo menos. Você continua gostoso – ela bagunçou seus cabelos e ela deitou em seu colo. - Então, me conte o que você e o Troll andam fazendo – ele ficou tão vermelho quanto os cabelos. Ela sentou de imediato e riu. - Sério? Então você é gay agora, Baywatch?

-Não! Não sei! Acho que não! Merda!

-Você não estava ficando duro, tem noção disso? - ela apontou para sua virilha.

-Podemos evitar falar sobre isso?

-E perder um tópico de gozação eterna? Jamais! Então, agora o Wall-man é Wall-into-man( **NA** : Algo como Wall gosta de caras)?

-Eu não gosto de caras, só do Dick (NA: Dick em inglês quer dizer pênis, dentre outras traduções como 'babaca'. Além de ser apelido comum para Richard.)... ESQUECE! ESQUECE O QUE EU DISSE AGORA! - ela gargalhava alto e puxou o telefone. - NÃO FAÇA ISSO COMIGO ARTEMIS, POR TUDO QUE VIVEMOS JUNTOS NÃO MATE MINHA VIDA SOCIAL – e enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

-Megan, você não vai acreditar no que eu acabei de ouvir! - ele soltou um muxoxo se enterrando no sofá querendo desaparecer.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Megan e Conner apareceram logo depois. Artemis lhe fizera o favor de chamar seus amigos, quase todos, e dar uma pequena festa. Ele queria voltar para casa o mais cedo possível, já que não podia confiar em Dick para lhe ligar caso estivesse com problemas de lidar com a distância. Mas então ela ligou para o garoto e mandou que viesse. Bart falara que não precisava sair que ele mesmo traria o amigo, estava mais que acostumado com isso, o que rendeu resmungos enciumados dele e de Jaime. Agora estava num canto com uma bebida, que deveria ser alcoólica, mas tanto fazia para ele, em um segundo o álcool era metabolizado em seu sistema. Conner se aproximou olhando enviesado para Megan e Artemis.

-Que-quente aqui, não? - perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas. Wally podia gargalhar e mandar parar e avisar que as garotas estavam tentando rir de sua cara... mas seria muito mais engraçado ver aonde isso ia parar.

-É mesmo, acho que até para você deve estar quente – sorriu, o garoto, ele ainda aparentava dezesseis, franziu mais a sobrancelha. - Quer um gole? Está gelado – ofereceu a bebida.

Conner recusou e olhou para as garotas que fizeram um movimento com as mãos indicando para ele seguir em frente. Elas nem tentavam disfarçar o plano delas. Ele virou-se irritado, Wally queria muito gargalhar agora.

-Algum... algum problema se eu tirar a camisa? Está mesmo... quente... - ele estava corando e ficando furioso, era uma visão hilária.

-Vá em frente – soltou alguns risos que não conseguiu segurar e Conner o olhou como se implorasse para ele o impedir. - Sem problemas por mim.

E o riso morreu na garganta. Sim, Conner era muito bonito com todos aqueles músculos bem trabalhados e tal, mas não havia sido isso que o calara. Dick entrou no recinto, ainda mancando com a perna quebrada, mas ele compensava com a graça natural com a qual se movia. Ele estava vestido com uma calça jeans meio desbotada, um tanto quanto justa, uma camisa de botão vinho por dentro da calça, com as mangas enroladas e alguns botões abertos, e um colete negro sobre ela. Mas o que matou Wallace fora sua aparente falta de pânico. Além que parecia ser o único secando o rapaz, algumas verificadas ao redor depois lhe garantiram que não era o único, apenas o que sabia menos disfarçar.

Ele olhou para onde Wally estava, ergueu uma sobrancelha para o descamisado Kent ao seu lado. Conner olhou para ele, fundo em seus olhos, e tentou explicar a situação. Uma virada para as garotas e era óbvio o que estava acontecendo.

-Wally, pare de ajudar as garotas. Vista-se, Conner, e da próxima não concorde em zoar com alguém – tocou no peito do garoto descamisado, acariciando um pouco os músculos e deslizando a mão pelo peito dele antes de se afastar para o lado do ruivo. O meio-kryptoniano ergueu uma sobrancelha confuso, enquanto vestia rapidamente a camisa. Wally olhou para Dick enciumado.

-O que foi isso? - silvou entre os dentes.

-O que?

- _Isso_. Você aqui, sua arrumação, isso!

-Eu vim pois me chamaram, eu disse que não queria interferir em suas reuniões, então achei que vir era a melhor solução, eu não ia vir desarrumado e _isso_ , até a última vez que verifiquei, é chamado de flerte – murmurou a última parte contra seu ouvido, arrastando as sílabas e tocando levemente os lábios no lóbulo da orelha, para então se afastar.

Aquele Dick Grayson que estava em sua frente não era o mesmo que encontrara quando acordou naquela manhã. Ele adorava o Dick dependente e choroso, mas esse que estava na festa. Ah, esse parecia perigoso. De uma maneira boa, muito boa e deliciosa.

Dick achou uma maneira de flertar com quase todos na festa, exceto por Tim, obviamente, e Wally. Cada vez que procurava o amigo eles estaria no canto com alguém, conversando muito, muito perto. Ou dançando com alguém, como seu pé estava quebrado ele pedia que a pessoa compreendesse que ele só poderia dançar lento. Quando Barbara Gordon apareceu, lhe lançando um sorriso estranho, que a coisa piorou. Dick e ela ficaram juntos o resto da noite, ela o puxou para seu colo em um momento, e eles dançaram juntos sobre a cadeira de rodas, arrancando 'Awn's de todos na festa.

Wally bebeu tudo que conseguiu colocar a mão, amaldiçoando quem resolveu que metabolismo rápido era um de seus poderes. Quando se irritou ao pegar Dick acariciando nada inocente o torso de La'gaan, enquanto pegava algo para ele e Barbara beberem, finalmente desistiu de se segurar. Caminhou até o moreno e o segurou pelo braço, o puxando a força até o banheiro. Quando ia gritar ou qualquer coisa, fora beijado. Furiosa e deliciosamente. Antes que pudesse lembrar que estava com raiva se viu sentando sobre o vaso e sua camisa sendo arrancada, Dick travou a porta do banheiro e sentou sobre seu colo.

-Céus, eu achei que ia precisar realmente beijar alguém para que você fizesse algo – mordeu o lábio inferior do ruivo o puxando.

-Você estava esperando que eu fizesse algo?

-Oh, céus, Wally. Eu chego na festa e você está num canto com Conner Descamisado Kent. Achei que você estava me desafiando – e sorriu sedutor lambendo os lábios e desabotoando a camisa. - Então achei que precisava te provar um ponto.

-Qual ponto? - perguntou passando suas mãos pelo torso do outro, o puxando sobre si, tentando fazer alguma fricção entre eles.

-Que você ainda está anos-luz de conseguir me superar nesse tipo de joguinho, e que eu sou infernalmente sexy – sorriu mordendo seu pescoço. Wally soltou um urro. Esperava que a música os abafasse eficientemente, porque eles iriam fazer barulho.

-Ponto provado, podemos mover adiante?

-/-

Quando saíram do banheiro, desalinhados, corados e ofegantes, a festa estava muito mais calma agora. Mal e Karen já estavam indo, ela tinha muito trabalho acumulado, ainda. Bart e Jaime estavam no canto protagonizando uma das cenas mais fofas, Bart descansava com o rosto enterrado no pescoço do namorado que o embalava suavemente murmurando coisas para ele em espanhol. Megan e Conner estavam sumidos, assim como Kaldur e Artemis. Tim e Barbara falavam secretamente num canto, e algo lhe dizia que esses dois não estavam sendo românticos, pelo ar de urgência que os rodeava provavelmente discutiam algo relacionado ao trabalho de salvar o mundo.

-Quanto tempo ficamos no banheiro? - Dick perguntou, rindo.

-Aparentemente tempo suficiente para eu começar a me gabar de minha resistência – e riu.

Algumas das pessoas com quem Dick flertou pareciam um pouco tímidas na presença dele, mas outras pareciam mais que acostumadas com essa atitude do rapaz. Zatanna se aproximou, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e pedindo outra dança, ele sorriu para ela, mas antes que respondesse Wally passou a mão ao redor de sua cintura.

-Ele ainda me deve uma dança, Zee. Depois, quem sabe?

-Hm, interessante, pois eu achei que vocês estavam dançando no banheiro – e piscou para eles se afastando.

Quando a festa finalmente terminou, no meio da madrugada. Haviam pouquíssimas pessoas no apartamento. Artemis e Megan voltaram ainda, embora os garotos tivessem tido que resolver alguma missão da Liga, fizeram Wally repetir a mesma história de como fora resgatado. Quando todas as atenções voltaram para o rapaz que voltara do mundo dos mortos ele se afastou e observou a interação do ruivo. Barbara se aproximou e murmurou em código que o Batman estava chegando para levá-los e que Red Robin e ela tinham trabalho. Wally se despediu dos amigos, brevemente e prometeu que voltaria no dia seguinte para ajudar com a arrumação. Jaime acordou Bart, que caminhou até Dick e pediu a chave do apartamento dele, era mais perto para eles dormirem. A chave do apartamento era o mesmo que o código para desativar as defesas e permitir a entrada de Blue Beetle sem ser atacado. Coisa que ele entregou ao garoto sem pestanejar.

Chegaram a mansão rapidamente, Alfred os esperava com um banho pronto para ambos, e sorriu misteriosamente para Dick.

-Vejo que está melhor, Patrão Richard.

-Se você diz, seu mordomo velho – riu baixo. - Você estava certo. Feliz? Você está sempre tão certo que dá raiva.

-Ótimo, agora os senhores vão tomar o banho de vocês antes que a água esfrie. E cada um em um banheiro distinto – e acompanhou os rapazes mansão adentro.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Wally levantou com a cama vazia. Ele pulou assustado procurando por Dick ao redor, entrou no banheiro e percebeu que ele estava tomando um banho, se tranquilizando ele recostou contra a porta do banheiro, observando o homem no chuveiro.

-Acordou? Achei que você dormiria a manhã toda, Kidiota.

-O que você faz acordado tão cedo?

-Eu sempre acordo cedo, lembra? Treinamento – saiu do chuveiro, pingando e pegou a toalha para se secar. Ele com certeza estava se movendo daquele jeito lânguido de propósito.

-Você está com a perna quebrada.

-Existem vários exercícios que não precisam usar a perna, por exemplo, hoje eu fiz barra – e apontou para uma barra presa no umbral da porta.

-Hm, algum outro que você possa pensar – se aproximou insinuante.

-Alguns, sim. Por que? - respondeu usando um tom inocente.

-Porque eu tenho uns em mente – deslizou a mão pela cintura do rapaz.

-Nós estamos engajando demais nessas atividades – comentou.

-Isso é uma reclamação?

-Nem de longe – e se deixou levar de volta para o box.

-/-

-Ok, eu preciso saber o que fez essa mudança toda? - Wally perguntou, sobre o café-da-manhã. Dick sorriu para ele.

-Eu recebi uma bronca bem dada.

-Jason? Achei que ele tivesse ido embora porque me odeia.

-Alfred.

-Oh.

E ambos ficaram em silêncio. Haviam algumas respostas que não precisavam de explicação, duas delas eram Batman e Alfred. Batman é capaz de inspirar medo e coragem nas pessoas, qualquer inimigo treme diante de seu nome e qualquer herói se sente mais impelido a ganhar quando sabe que o morcego está vindo. Qualquer de suas ações são consideradas calculadas e, mesmo que pareçam loucas no momento, bem pensadas. Então o que pensar do homem que criou o primeiro?

-Me lembre de agradecer a ele depois. Eu podia até gostar da dependência, mas eu prefiro o meu melhor amigo de volta – e socou o ombro do outro.

Dick sorriu, genuinamente feliz. Não havia sido o processo mais fácil do mundo juntar sua coragem de volta. E seu eu. Porém ele conseguiu fazer. Dick Grayson lembrou que nunca antes ele havia sido conquistado, ele era quem conquistava primeiro. Ele não esperava, assim como não esperou ser velho suficiente para caçar vilões e loucos em Gotham. Ele não esperou a reunião acabar para ir até o Cadmus resgatar Conner. E não ia esperar Wally se decidir, se ele o queria então iria conquistá-lo. Quando o telefone tocou ele sorriu diante da oportunidade. Quando chegou na festa sua convicção fraquejou, entretanto. E ele se arrependeu por um momento de não ser do tipo que esperava, principalmente quando ele resolveu ir até o Cadmus resgatar, bem, Conner Descamisado Kent. Mas não durou depois de notar as garotas rindo, e gesticulando para a massa de músculos. Percebeu que ele provavelmente estava sendo obrigado, e depois notou o olhar de Wally sobre si e que todo mundo também notara. Resolveu que não choraria, não entraria em depressão, juntou toda sua força de vontade, e por um momento repetiu o juramento dos Lanternas Verdes apenas para juntar inspiração, e caminhou até o ruivo, tentando flertar com qualquer criatura viva no apartamento.

Durante aquela noite quase desmoronou por duas vezes, mas Bart e Babs seguraram suas pontas. Bart estava mais do que acostumado em pegar suas pequenas pontas e princípios de ataques, desconversar e deixar o clima ameno. E Babs, ela era a mulher da sua vida. Nenhuma outra pessoa além dela e Wally conseguiam pegar suas nuances tão fácil, nenhuma outra pessoa era tão cúmplice dele quanto eles dois. Ele a amava do fundo do coração, e isso não ia mudar nunca. A chegada do Oráculo à festa o salvou, pois ele estava crente que Wallace nem se importava para seu joguete. Apenas a chegada da ruiva que o acalmou e consolou, além de ter feito ele parecer uma garotinha por dançar em seu colo. Ela lhe apontou para todos os olhares e rosnados que o ruivo estava dando. Ela quem lhe disse para ir atrás de La'gaan, que tinha um certo histórico de ficar com ex de heróis.

Acordou mais leve naquela manhã. Sem desespero observou o ruivo que dormia ao seu lado, usando uma terrível cueca do Flash e uma camisa do Kid Flash. Controlou a respiração sem problemas, sentindo-se com energia pela primeira vez em dias resolveu se exercitar por conta própria. Durante todo o exercício tentou não olhar pro ruivo. O manteve o mais longe de sua visão possível. Queria o máximo de afastamento, para conseguir o máximo de confiança possível. Depois foi tomar um banho, exausto de colocar sua mente em linha. Mandou uma mensagem para Red Hood, um simples: " _Você estava certo. E eu vou me arrepender de ter dito isso_ ".

-Dick?

-Desculpe, eu estava distraído.

-Eu perguntei o que nós somos agora, exatamente – ótimo, agora ele ia voltar ao estado mental de catorze anos.

-Eu não sei, eu disse que você quem decidiria.

-Eu estou confuso aqui, cara. Podemos fingir que a pessoa que eu estou confuso sobre é qualquer um diferente e conversar só com o meu bro um instante?

-Vá em frente.

-Então, cara, é o seguinte. Tem esse cara, tipo, eu gosto bastante dele e tals, e acho que sempre gostei, mas ele é um cara, e se Conner sem camisa não fez nada nas minhas partes baixas eu provavelmente não sou gay – Dick gargalhou.

-Conner sem camisa não fez nada nas partes baixas? Não é gay, definitivamente. Eu acho difícil respirar quando ele perde a camisa por qualquer razão.

-Ok, melhor amigo gay – resmungou exasperado.

-Não fique triste. Você tem o par de pernas que deixa todos nós delirando.

-Eu não quero saber que 'todos nós' é esse e nota mental: Comprar calças justas pra vir ver você.

-O Universo agradece – eles gargalharam.

-Voltando, sim? Bom, eu não sou gay, mas esse cara me deixa louco. Tão louco que eu estava com Artemis no meu colo e... nada... eu nem fiquei meio nada. Foi apenas nada. Eu fui até ela só porque esse cara me deixou irritado, ainda por cima.

-Como assim? - seu coração estava acelerado.

-O idiota me rejeitou. Eu fui beijar ele, depois que já tínhamos ido bem longe, diga-se de passagem – Dick ergueu a mão e murmurou 'hi-five', Wally bateu em sua mão sem interromper a narrativa. - E ele disse que não queria. Eu nem sei o que eu queria. Quero dizer, eu devia ter o direito de o beijar se eu quero, não devia?

-Acho que você precisa de um relacionamento pra isso.

-Esse é o problema, eu não sei o que fazer. Eu achei que nós já tínhamos um, mas ele parecia não achar. Quero dizer, até o irmão dele disse que estávamos namorando.

-Você disse para ele?

-Eu não achei que precisava. E eu ainda estou confuso, eu devia ter nojo da ideia de dormir com um cara, mas ele... Cara, você não tem ideia das coisas que passam na minha cabeça quando eu olho pra ele – e lhe lançou um longo olhar, ele ficou um tempo calado. - Bom, eu estava confuso se era só desejo. Mas eu sempre gostei dele, sabe. Tipo, nunca de uma maneira romântica, mas eu não sabia viver minha vida sem ele nela. E o tempo que nós passamos afastados, antes da minha morte e tal, foi um inferninho. Quando eu fiquei preso na speedforce eu só pensava em comer, dormir e conversar com ele. Eu nem pensava em Artemis. Quando eu acumulava muita, er, energia, eu pensava nela, mas agora eu acho que não vai ser ela quem vai vir a minha cabeça.

-Sei lá, parece que você quer um relacionamento com ele.

-Eu sei, tipo, seria perfeito, não? Quero dizer, eu não precisaria ter que escolher entre uma foda e um tempo com meu amigo. Imagina o cenário, eu tou jogando videogame com ele, então a gente começa a se agarrar, fazemos umas coisinhas, depois eu ganho dele...

-Ok, vamos parar com isso, eu não vou deixar você deliberadamente fingir que consegue ganhar de mim em nenhum jogo.

-Eu ganho.

-Nem ferrando. E agora que eu sei que consigo manter o seu foco... desconcentrado... eu duvido que você ganhe de mim de novo.

-Eu jogo sem as calças – ele desafiou.

-Eu treinei com o Batman – e fim de argumentos. Eles riram, Wally quase caiu da cadeira rindo.

-Então? O que nós somos? - Wally perguntou se aproximando e o abraçando.

-Namorados?

-É, seria bom, não seria? - e esfregou o nariz contra o cabelo negro.

-Muito – ronronou de volta. - Só que eu não vou aceitar amantes, eu retiro um monte de coisa que eu disse quando estava surtado.

-Tudo bem, eu consigo compreender. Eu também falei muita coisa só para elevar meu ego, no fim das contas. Eu não quero mais ninguém além de você – eles se beijaram longamente.

-Você cheira a café da manhã, sabia? - e Wally gargalhou.


	4. Epílogo

As coisas aconteciam muito rápido para seu gosto, em menos de uma semana saiu de " _Wally está morto_ " para namorados. Ele não aceitava que não haviam conseguido nenhuma resposta definitiva para o que acontecera. Devido a confusão do início do namoro de ambos, Richard Grayson mantinha um constante pé atrás com relação a eles. Em sua cabeça a qualquer momento seria o último beijo, a última vez que estariam juntos, o último tudo. O primeiro aniversário de namoro quase desabara. Ele tinha muito medo, e sempre se mantinha em alerta, esperando o sinal de que era o fim. Até que não mais. Até que se conseguiu relaxar e perceber que provavelmente depois de quatro anos juntos eles não iam simplesmente se separar, que a speedforce não viria buscá-lo de volta. Depois de quatro anos é que realmente começou a curtir o que tinham juntos.

A cumplicidade de ambos era a mesma de quando eram adolescentes salvando o mundo. Poucas pessoas sabiam sobre ambos, principalmente na Liga da Justiça, onde apenas o Time e os mentores de ambos (e Superman, mas esse era porque conseguia ouvir os dois murmurando, e J'onn porque vira na mente de M'gann). Ambos voltaram (Wally quisera usar o nome Seta Souji por causa do maldito filme japonês do samurai ruivo que vira, embora ele vagamente lembrasse que o ruivo tinha outro nome) a atuar na Liga, e evitavam trazer à tona o relacionamento de ambos. Wally se tornou Haste, e tinha que sofrer com Dick passando por ele e sempre gritando "Dispel". Depois que voltou era muito mais rápido que antes, chegando a superar Flash e Kid Flash em mais de uma vez. Ao menos descobriram que seu súbito aumento de poder estava relacionado com seu estado mental e que ele mesmo quem se sabotava antes.

Agora eles estavam num restaurante chique, para variar, comemorando o quarto ano juntos. Eles sentavam lado a lado, ao contrário da maioria das pessoas que se sentavam de frente umas para as outras, uma mão sob a mesa apertando a do outro. Muitas pessoas ainda eram homofóbicas, principalmente em Gotham, então preferiam evitar problemas, embora não fizessem muito mais que isso para esconder a relação deles. A direita de Dick entrelaçava-se com a esquerda de Wally enquanto comiam a pouquíssima comida que foram servidos. Depois eles precisariam parar num KFC de certeza. Eles viram o homem na mesa da frente suar frio enquanto observava a cozinha o tempo todo. Eles desconfiavam que ele iria propor para a garota sentada a sua frente, ignorante às reações do companheiro. Mas o instinto lhes dizia para vigiar qualquer um suspeito. No fim a garçonete chegou com duas taças de champagne e obviamente havia uma aliança em uma, ele se ajoelhou e fez o pedido, ela disse que sim e eles se beijaram sob o aplauso de todos presentes. Quando a garçonete passou Wally a chamou.

-Sério, babe, me diz quanto disso vocês aguentam? - ela riu, depois olhou culpada ao redor, ninguém notou seu deslize.

-Só esta noite? - ele riu. Ela se afastou com um aceno.

-Esse pessoal precisa aprender um pouco de... sutileza – e sorriu amplamente.

Dick, ia concordar, mas então sentiu algo errado. Sua mão estava mais pesada. Olhou confuso para o ruivo que voltara a comer observando o casal a frente deles ainda segurando sua mão. A garota mostrava o anel para as mesas vizinhas. Ele apertou a mão do noivo. Olhou discretamente para baixo da mesa e viu em seu anelar direito um anel de metal negro com uma pedra azul, era pequena, mas ele vira Titanic o suficiente com Megan para reconhecer aquele tom de azul. O anel devia ter custado uma fortuna.

-Eu aceito, Wally.

-Cara, se eu tivesse alguma dúvida eu teria perguntado primeiro.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Anosmia** é a perda total do olfato. Durante toda a fanfic eu tomei o cuidado de garantir que ele não está sentindo cheiro de nada, foi um bloqueio que ele mesmo colocou (tipo aquelas cegueiras psicológicas). Ele pode até 'tentar aspirar o cheiro', mas nunca vai ser algo conclusivo. Sei que parece bobagem, mas o olfato é o melhor ativador de memórias, então bloquear ele para evitar lembrar de coisas ruins me parece bem óbvio. Lembrando também que sem olfato você não sente gosto, no máximo sabe que é doce, amargo, salgado e azedo.


End file.
